La Asesina en el Imperio
by Cellyta G
Summary: La asesina Candy White parece tenerlo todo: un lugar propio, el amor del atractivo Anthony y, sobre todo, su libertad. Pero Candy no será absolutamente libre hasta que se distancie definitivamente de su maestro Arobynn, así que Anthony y ella deciden cometer un último asesinato que los liberará para siempre. Y es así como aprend,e que tenerlo todo significa poder perderlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL IMPERIO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

**DESPUÉS**

Acurrucada en la esquina de un carro de prisioneros, Candy White miraba cómo las luces y las sombras jugueteaban en la superficie de madera. Los árboles, apenas teñidos de los tonos suaves de otoño, parecían observarla a través del ventanuco enrejado.

Candy apoyó la cabeza contra el costado enmohecido del carro y se puso a escuchar los crujidos de la madera, el tintineo de los grilletes que le ceñían las muñecas y los tobillos, el murmullo de voces, salpicado de risas, de los guardas que la escoltaban desde hacía dos días.

No obstante, aunque era consciente de la presencia de los sonidos, lo oía todo como a través de un grueso manto de silencio, una quietud que la aislaba de todo, hasta de sí misma. Sabía que tenía hambre y sed, que el frío entumecía sus dedos, pero las sensaciones no acababan de abrirse paso hasta ella.

El carro se encalló en un surco y la sacudió con tanta fuerza que Candy se golpeó la cabeza contra el costado del vehículo. Hasta el dolor le pareció ajeno.

Los rayos de luz que se proyectaban en la pared de madera bailaban como nieve en el cielo.

Como ceniza.

Ceniza de un mundo que había ardido por completo, que se había hecho trizas a su alrededor. El sabor a ceniza de aquel mundo muerto se colaba por sus agrietados labios, le empapaba la lengua seca.

Prefería el silencio. Rodeada de silencio, no podía oír la pregunta más angustiosa de todas: ¿había sido ella la artífice de todo aquello?

El carro pasó bajo una arboleda particularmente frondosa que bloqueó el paso a la luz. En el lapso de un suspiro, el silencio desapareció el tiempo necesario para que aquella pregunta se abriera paso hasta la mente de Candy, hasta su piel y sus huesos.

Y rodeada de oscuridad, recordó.

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL IMPERIO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 1.

_**ONCE DÍAS ANTES**_

Candy White llevaba un año entero esperando aquella noche. Sentada en el pasillo de madera enclavado a un lado de la cúpula dorada del Teatro Real, se dejó llevar por la música que se elevaba por el anfiteatro. Con las piernas colgando bajo la barandilla, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la mejilla en los brazos cruzados.

Los músicos formaban un semicírculo en el escenario. Inundaban el teatro de un sonido tan maravilloso que Candy se olvidaba por momentos de respirar. Había presenciado aquel mismo concierto cuatro veces a lo largo de los últimos cuatro años, siempre en compañía de Arobynn. La ocasión había acabado por convertirse en una tradición anual, que ambos compartían cada otoño.

Aun sabiendo que no era buena idea, dejó que su mirada se posara en el palco privado que Candy, hasta el mes pasado, había ocupado.

Arobynn Hamel estaba allí, acompañado de Lysandra. ¿A causa del despecho o de la ceguera más absoluta? Él sabía muy bien cuánto significaba aquella velada para Candy; era consciente de la ilusión con que aguardaba aquel acontecimiento año tras año. Y cuando Candy había rehusado acompañarlo – no quería volver a compartir nada con él– Arobynn había invitado a Lysandra. Como si aquel concierto fuera uno más de tantos.

Incluso a aquella distancia, desde el pasillo del techo, Candy alcanzaba a ver cómo el rey de los asesinos sostenía la mano de la joven cortesana con la pierna apoyada contra las faldas de su vestido rosa. Un mes después de que Arobynn hubiera comprado la virginidad de Lysandra en una subasta, el rey de los asesinos seguía monopolizando el tiempo de la muchacha. No sería de extrañar que hiciera algún tipo de trato con la señora de la cortesana para conservarla a su lado hasta que se cansara de ella.

Candy no estaba segura de compadecer a Lysandra.

La asesina devolvió la atención al escenario. No sabía por qué había ido ni por qué le había dicho a Anthony que estaba ocupada y que no podría cenar con él en la taberna favorita de ambos.

Llevaba un mes sin ver a Arobynn ni hablar con él. Pese a todo, aquella era su sinfonía favorita, una música tan maravillosa que había aprendido a tocar una pequeña parte al piano para hacer más soportable la espera entre concierto y concierto.

El tercer movimiento de la sinfonía llegó a su fin y los aplausos resonaron atronadores en la rutilante cúpula. La orquesta aguardó a que la ovación se extinguiera antes de iniciar el festivo allegro que precedía el final.

Allí arriba, como mínimo, no tenías que preocuparte por vestir de punta en blanco ni por fingir que te sentías cómoda entre la elegante concurrencia. Se había colado fácilmente por el tejado y nadie había vuelto la vista hacia la figura vestida de negro que espiaba entre las vigas, casi oculta por las arañas de cristal que iluminaban la sala con luz tenue.

En aquella plataforma, Candy podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana. Apoyar la cabeza en los brazos, balancear las piernas al ritmo de la música o levantarse y bailar si le apetecía. ¿Y qué si jamás volvía a sentarse en aquel precioso palco de asientos de terciopelo y balaustradas de madera pulida?

La música se desplegaba por el teatro, cada nota más brillante que la anterior.

Había sido Candy la que había querido abandonar a Arobynn. Había cancelado sus propias deudas y las de Anthony, y se había mudado a otra casa. Había renunciado a ser la protegida de Arobynn Hamel. Ella lo había decidido así. Y no lo lamentaba, no después de que Arobynn la hubiera traicionado vilmente. La había humillado, le había mentido y había utilizado el maldito dinero de Candy para comprar la virginidad de Lysandra, solo para escupirle a la cara.

Aunque Candy seguía considerándose la asesina de Adarlan, parte de ella se preguntaba cuánto tiempo le dejaría Arobynn conservar el título antes de nombrar otro sucesor. Sin embargo, nadie podría remplazarla. Tanto si pertenecía al rey de los asesinos como si no, seguía siendo la mejor.

¿O no?

Parpadeó al darse cuenta de que había dejado de oír la música. Debería cambiar de sitio, sentarse en un lugar donde las lámparas de araña le impidiesen ver a Arobynn y a Lysandra. Se levantó con la rabadilla dolorida de estar sentada en la dura madera.

Candy dio un paso, los tablones combados bajo sus botas negras, pero se detuvo. Si bien todo era tal como recordaba, una ejecución perfecta, la música le parecía algo disonante. Se sabía la sinfonía de memoria y sin embargo tenía la sensación de oírla por primera vez, como si el ritmo interno de la muchacha se hubiera desconectado del resto del mundo.

Candy volvió a echar un vistazo al palco que tan bien conocía; donde Arobynn pasaba ahora un brazo largo y elegante por el respaldo del asiento de Lysandra. El antiguo asiento de Candy, el más próximo al escenario.

A pesar de todo, había valido la pena. Era libre, Anthony era libre y Arobynn… Había hecho lo posible por lastimarla, por destrozarla. Prescindir de aquellos lujos no le parecía un precio excesivo si a cambio se libraba de toda una vida sometida a él.

La música alcanzó el clímax, un torbellino de sonido que ella atravesó… no para dirigirse a un nuevo asiento sino para caminar hacia la portezuela que conducía al tejado.

La orquesta rugió y Candy notó cada nota en la piel como un latido de aire. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha y cruzó la puerta hacia la noche.

Eran casi las once cuando Candy abrió la puerta de su piso y aspiró los olores ya familiares de su hogar. Había pasado gran parte de los meses anteriores amueblando el amplio domicilio –oculto en el piso superior de un almacén de los arrabales– que compartía con Anthony.

Él se había ofrecido una y otra vez a pagarle la mitad de la vivienda, pero ella no se daba por aludida.

No porque no quisiera el dinero de Anthony –y en verdad no lo quería– sino más bien porque, por primera vez, vivía en un lugar que le pertenecía. Y aunque sentía gran afecto por su amigo, prefería dejar las cosas como estaban.

Se internó en el piso y el gran salón le dio la bienvenida: a la izquierda, una reluciente mesa de roble, lo bastante grande para arrimar ocho sillas tapizadas a su alrededor; a la derecha, un gran sofá rojo, dos sillones y una mesa baja de cara al hogar.

La chimenea apagada no dejaba lugar a dudas. Anthony no estaba en casa.

Candy habría podido dirigirse a la cocina contigua y devorar la mitad de la tarta de moras que le había sobrado a Anthony a mediodía; habría podido quitarse las botas y sentarse delante del ventanal para admirar las espectaculares vistas nocturnas de la ciudad. Podría haber hecho muchas cosas de no haber visto una nota encima de la mesita de la entrada.

«He salido», decía la caligrafía de Anthony. «No me esperes levantada»_._

Candy estrujó la nota. Sabía muy bien adónde había ido su amigo… y exactamente por qué no quería que lo esperara despierta.

Porque si dormía, no vería la sangre y las magulladuras de Anthony cuando entrara tambaleándose.

Maldiciendo con rabia, Candy tiró la nota arrugada al suelo, salió hecha una furia del piso y cerró de un portazo.

Si en aquella ciudad había un lugar frecuentado por la escoria, eran los Sótanos.

En una calle relativamente tranquila de los arrabales, Candy mostró dinero a los matones que hacían guardia junto a una puerta de hierro y entró en aquel antro de placer. El calor y el tufo la azotaron de inmediato, pero ella se las arregló para permanecer impasible mientras bajaba al complejo de salas subterráneas. Echó un vistazo a la multitud que se apiñaba en torno al foso principal y supo de inmediato a quién estaban jaleando.

Bajó con elegancia los peldaños de piedra, con las manos cerca de las espadas y las dagas enfundadas en el cinturón que le ceñía las caderas. La gente por lo general optaba por acudir aún más armada que ella a los Sótanos, pero Candy conocía lo bastante el lugar como para saber que las frecuentes amenazas de la clientela eran más una pose que un peligro real. Además, sabía cuidar de sí misma. A pesar de todo, se dejó la capucha echada de tal modo que las sombras le ocultasen el rostro. Ser mujer en un lugar como aquel tenía sus inconvenientes… sobre todo porque muchos hombres acudían a los Sótanos en busca de cierto tipo de entretenimiento en concreto.

Cuando llegó al fondo de las angostas escaleras, el tufo de los cuerpos sucios, la cerveza agria y cosas peores la alcanzó de pleno. Le revolvió el estómago y se alegró de no haber comido nada.

Avanzó entre la multitud que se apretujaba en torno al foso principal procurando no mirar las cámaras expuestas al otro lado, donde se encontraban las mujeres y niñas que no habían tenido la fortuna de ser vendidas, como Lysandra, a un burdel de lujo. A veces, cuando a Candy le daba por torturarse, se preguntaba qué habría sido de ella si Arobynn no la hubiera acogido bajo su tutela. Y al mirar los ojos de aquellas chicas una triste versión de sí misma le devolvería la mirada.

Prefería no mirar.

Candy se abrió paso entre los hombres y mujeres que rodeaban el foso, atenta a las manos que se tendían hacia ella ansiosas por arrebatarle el dinero… o una de sus exquisitas armas.

Se apoyó contra una columna de madera y miró el foso.

Anthony se movía con tanta rapidez que el gigante con el que luchaba no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Esquivaba todos los golpes con facilidad, en parte por habilidad innata, en parte gracias a los años de entrenamiento en el castillo. Ambos iban desnudos de cintura para arriba, y el musculoso pecho de Anthony brillaba con el sudor y la sangre, no la suya sino la de su adversario. Las únicas heridas que exhibía su amigo eran el labio partido y un cardenal en la mejilla.

El otro embistió con la intención de derribarlo a la arena, pero Anthony se hizo a un lado y, cuando el gigante falló, le hundió el pie desnudo en la espalda. El hombre cayó con un golpe sordo que vibró a través del mugriento fondo de piedra. La multitud prorrumpió en gritos.

Anthony podría haber dejado inconsciente a su contrincante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le podría haber partido el cuello o haber puesto fin a la pelea de infinitas formas. Sin embargo, a juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos, en parte satisfecho, en parte salvaje, prefería jugar con su adversario. Incluso sus propias heridas debían de estar calculadas para que el combate pareciese algo más igualado.

La gente no luchaba en los Sótanos con la única intención de vencer a sus oponentes; lo hacían sobre todo para exhibirse. Viendo a aquella multitud loca de euforia, Candy comprendió que Anthony les estaba dando el espectáculo de su vida. Y a tenor de la cantidad de sangre que ensuciaba el cuerpo de su amigo, aquel combate era el último de varios bises.

Un gruñido se abrió paso hasta la garganta de Candy. En los Sótanos solo había una regla: nada de armas, únicamente los puños. A pesar de todo, uno podía acabar malherido.

El adversario de Anthony se levantó, pero este ya se había cansado de esperar.

El pobre infeliz no había tenido tiempo ni de alzar las manos cuando Anthony le asestó una patada circular.

Golpeó la cara del hombre con tanta fuerza que el impacto resonó por encima de los gritos de la multitud.

Con la boca ensangrentada, el gigante se tambaleó a un lado. Anthony volvió a atacar, un puñetazo al vientre. El hombre se dobló sobre sí mismo, un movimiento que Anthony aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en la nariz. El otro levantó la cabeza y cayó hacia atrás…

La multitud prorrumpió en vítores cuando el puño de Anthony, cubierto de sangre y arena, se estrelló contra la cara del grandullón. Antes de que se produjera el contacto, Candy ya sabía que el combate había terminado.

El gigante cayó a la arena y ya no se levantó.

Jadeando, Anthony alzó los brazos ensangrentados para saludar a la muchedumbre.

A Candy casi le estallan los oídos cuando el público rugió en respuesta. Apretó los dientes mientras el maestro de ceremonias saltaba al foso para proclamar a Anthony vencedor.

No era justo. Por más adversarios que se ofrecieran a luchar con él, todo aquel que se enfrentase a Anthony estaba condenado a perder.

Candy sintió tentaciones de saltar al foso y desafiar a Anthony ella misma.

Aquel sí sería un combate que los Sótanos jamás olvidarían.

Se apretó los brazos con los dedos. A lo largo del mes transcurrido desde que había abandonado a Arobynn, no había recibido ni una sola oferta, y aunque Anthony y ella seguían entrenando lo mejor que podían… Vaya, la tentación de saltar a aquel foso y dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta era irresistible.

Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Si pensaban que Anthony era bueno, ella sí que les daría motivos para gritar.

En aquel momento Anthony, todavía celebrando su éxito, la divisó apoyada contra la columna. No perdió la sonrisa triunfante, pero una sombra de inquietud asomó a sus ojos.

Candy inclinó la cabeza hacia la salida. El gesto le comunicó al chico cuanto necesitaba saber: si no quería que ella bajase al foso y lo desafiara, Anthony había acabado por esa noche. Se reunirían en la calle cuando él hubiera recogido sus ganancias.

Y entonces empezaría la verdadera pelea.

–¿Cómo debo interpretar tu silencio? ¿Tengo que respirar aliviado o preocuparme? –le preguntó Anthony mientras avanzaban a paso vivo por calles secundarias de camino a casa.

Candy esquivó un charco que tanto podía ser de agua como de orina.

–Estoy discurriendo alguna manera de empezar que no sea a gritos.

Anthony bufó y ella apretó los dientes. Una bolsa llena de monedas tintineaba en la cintura del chico.

Aunque llevaba la capucha echada, Candy alcanzaba a verle el labio partido.

La asesina apretó los puños.

–Me prometiste que no volverías a los Sótanos.

Anthony caminaba mirando fijamente ante sí, siempre alerta, atento a la menor señal de peligro.

–No te lo prometí. Dije que lo pensaría.

–La gente muere en los Sótanos –le recordó Candy en un tono más alto de lo que pretendía. Su voz resonó en las paredes del callejón.

–Mueren los necios que acuden allí en busca de gloria. No son asesinos entrenados.

–Aun así, hay accidentes. Alguien podría introducir un arma a hurtadillas.

Él soltó una carcajada seca, repleta de arrogancia masculina.

–¿Tan poco confías en mi habilidad?

Doblaron por otra calle, donde un grupo de gente fumaba en pipa a la luz pálida de una taberna.

Candy esperó a dejarlos atrás para decir:

–Es absurdo que te arriesgues por unas cuantas monedas.

–Necesitamos todo el dinero que podamos reunir –repuso Anthony con voz queda.

Candy se crispó.

–Tenemos dinero.

Algo de dinero, cuando menos, que menguaba día a día.

–No durará siempre. Si no conseguimos algún contrato pronto, se acabará. A menos que cambies de estilo de vida.

–Cambiar de estilo de vida –bufó ella.

No obstante, Anthony tenía razón. Candy podía pasar sin comodidades, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón ansiaba el lujo: las ropas delicadas, las comidas deliciosas y los muebles exquisitos. No había valorado todo lo que el castillo le ofrecía. Era verdad que Arobynn llevaba cuenta de los fondos que ella le pedía, pero jamás les había cobrado la comida, los criados ni los carruajes. En cambio, ahora que dependía de sí misma…

–Los Sótanos ofrecen dinero fácil –insistió Anthony–. En dos horas me saco una buena suma.

–Los Sótanos son un antro infecto –le espetó ella–. Estamos por encima de eso. Podemos ganar dinero en otra parte.

Candy no sabía dónde ni cómo, pero encontraría una fuente de ingresos mejor que los Sótanos.

Deteniéndose, Anthony la cogió del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

–¿Y por qué no nos marchamos de Rifthold? –aunque la capucha tapaba las facciones de Candy, la asesina enarcó las cejas de todos modos–. ¿Qué nos retiene aquí?

Nada. Todo.

Incapaz de responder, Candy se zafó de la mano de Anthony y siguió andando.

Era una idea absurda. Dejar Rifthold. ¿Adónde irían? Menuda tontería.

Llegaron al almacén y subieron rápidamente los destartalados peldaños de madera que ascendían por la parte trasera hasta el segundo piso.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, Candy se quitó la capa y las botas, encendió algunas velas y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse una rebanada de pan con mantequilla. También en silencio, Anthony se encaminó al baño para lavarse. El agua corriente era un lujo por el que el anterior propietario había pagado una fortuna; y Candy la había considerado máxima prioridad a la hora de buscar casa.

Las ventajas como el agua corriente abundaban en la capital, pero escaseaban en el resto del reino. Si se marchaban de Rifthold, ¿de qué otras cosas tendrían que prescindir? Candy seguía meditando la cuestión cuando Anthony entró en la cocina, ya sin restos de sangre y arena. Su labio inferior aún estaba hinchado y seguía exhibiendo aquel cardenal en la mejilla, por no mencionar las heridas en los nudillos, pero seguía de una pieza.

Anthony se sentó en una silla de la pequeña cocina y cortó una rebanada de pan. Comprar comida le ocupaba a Candy más tiempo del que había pensado y se estaba planteando contratar un ama de llaves, pero… eso costaba dinero. Todo costaba dinero.

Anthony dio un mordisco al pan, se sirvió un vaso de agua de la jofaina que Candy había dejado sobre la mesa y se arrellanó en la silla. Tras él, la ventana de la cocina revelaba el luminoso despliegue de la capital y el castillo de cristal que despuntaba en lo alto profusamente iluminado.

–¿No piensas volver a dirigirme la palabra?

Candy lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Mudarse es caro. Si nos marcháramos de Rifthold, necesitaríamos algo más de dinero para tener algo ahorrado por si no empezáramos a trabajar enseguida –Candy lo meditó–. Con un contrato cada uno bastaría –calculó–. Tal vez ya no sea la protegida de Arobynn, pero sigo siendo la asesina de Adarlan y tú eres… bueno, tú eres tú –él le lanzó una mirada torva y Candy, a pesar de sí misma, sonrió–. Un contrato más –repitió– y nos mudamos. Nos ayudará con los gastos; nos proporcionará un colchón.

–O también podríamos mandarlo todo al infierno y largarnos.

–No voy a renunciar a todo para malvivir en un agujero. Si nos vamos, lo haremos a mi modo.

Anthony se cruzó de brazos.

–No paras de decir «si esto» y «si lo otro» pero… ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

De nuevo: nada. Todo.

Ella inspiró profundamente.

–¿Y cómo nos vamos a establecer en otra ciudad sin el apoyo de Arobynn?

Una expresión triunfante asomó a los ojos de Anthony. Ella procuró no mostrarse irritada. No había aceptado la idea de forma concluyente, pero el hecho de que dudara era un sí en cierta medida.

Antes de que Anthony pudiera responder, Candy prosiguió:

–Nos hemos criado aquí y sin embargo llevamos un mes sin recibir ningún encargo. Arobynn siempre ha sabido qué hacer en esos casos.

–Cuando le conviene –gruñó Anthony–. Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien. No necesitamos su apoyo. Cuando nos traslademos, dejaremos también el gremio. No quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida pagando cuotas, y no quiero volver a tener nada que ver con ese cerdo conspirador.

–Sí, pero sabes que necesitamos su bendición. Tenemos que… hacer las paces con él. Y le necesitamos si no queremos tener problemas con el gremio.

Candy había estado a punto de atragantarse, pero lo había dicho.

Anthony se levantó de un salto.

–¿Acaso debo recordarte lo que nos hizo? ¿Lo que te ha hecho? Sabes perfectamente que si nadie nos contrata es porque Arobynn va diciendo por ahí que no somos de fiar.

–Exacto. Y eso no hará sino empeorar. El gremio de los asesinos nos castigará por marcharnos y establecernos por nuestra cuenta en otra parte sin la aprobación de Arobynn.

Era verdad. Aunque le habían pagado las deudas a Arobynn, seguían siendo miembros de la cofradía y estaban obligados a pagar las cuotas cada año. Todos los asesinos del gremio se debían a Arobynn. Le obedecían. Más de una vez, Candy y Anthony habían tenido que ir a buscar a miembros de la cofradía que actuaban por su cuenta, se negaban a pagar las cuotas o quebrantaban algún principio sagrado del gremio.

Aquellos asesinos intentaban esconderse, pero antes o después los encontraban. Y las consecuencias no eran agradables.

Candy y Anthony habían proporcionado mucho dinero tanto a Arobynn como a la cofradía, además de aumentar la notoriedad de los asesinos, de modo que sus decisiones y sus carreras habían sido supervisadas de cerca. Eran miembros importantes del gremio. Aun después de pagar sus deudas, no podían marcharse sin más. Con suerte, les pedirían que pagasen un finiquito. En otro caso… bueno, la petición entrañaba gran peligro.

–En fin –prosiguió Candy–, a menos que quieras acabar degollado, necesitamos la aprobación de Arobynn para poder abandonar el gremio antes de marcharnos. Y puesto que pareces tan ansioso por dejar la capital, iremos a verle mañana mismo.

Anthony se enfurruñó.

–No pienso humillarme. No ante él.

–Ni yo tampoco.

Candy caminó hacia la pila de la cocina. Se apoyó a ambos lados del fregadero y miró por la ventana. Rifthold. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a marcharse? A veces la detestaba pero… era su ciudad.

Dejarla atrás, empezar en otra ciudad de alguna parte del continente… ¿Sería capaz?

Unos pasos suaves hicieron crujir el suelo de madera y un aliento cálido acarició el cuello de Candy.

Rodeándole la cintura con los brazos desde atrás, Anthony apoyó la barbilla en el hueco que formaban el hombro y el cuello de la muchacha, y contempló la ciudad a su vez.

–Yo solo quiero estar contigo –murmuró–. Por mí, podemos ir a cualquier parte. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Candy cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza contra la de Anthony. Olía a jabón de lavanda, el carísimo jabón de lavanda que él le había prometido no volver a usar. Seguramente ni siquiera sabía a qué jabón se refería. Tendría que empezar a esconder sus refinados artículos de aseo y comprar algo más barato para él. De todos modos, Anthony no notaría la diferencia.

–Siento haber ido a los Sótanos –dijo Anthony contra la piel de Candy, y le dio un beso detrás de la oreja.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna de la joven. Aunque llevaban un mes compartiendo dormitorio, aún no habían cruzado el último umbral de intimidad. Ella tenía ganas –y sin duda él también–, pero tantas cosas habían cambiado tan deprisa… Algo tan trascendente podía esperar un poco más. Sin embargo, eso no les impedía divertirse juntos.

Anthony le besó la oreja y luego le mordisqueó el lóbulo. A Candy le dio un brinco el corazón.

–No recurras a los besos para que acepte tus disculpas –le espetó, aunque torció la cabeza a un lado para facilitarle el camino.

Él rio entre dientes y la asesina notó la caricia de su aliento en la piel.

–Tenía que intentarlo.

–Si vuelves a ir a los Sótanos –lo amenazó mientras él seguía mordisqueándole la oreja–, saltaré al foso y te dejaré inconsciente.

Candy notó la sonrisa de Anthony en la piel.

–Inténtalo –el chico volvió a morderle el lóbulo, no con tanta fuerza como para que le doliera, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerle saber que ya no la escuchaba.

Ella se dio media vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, tan oscuros y expresivos. El resplandor de la ciudad iluminó el rostro de la muchacha.

–Y has usado mi jabón de lavanda. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Pero los labios de Anthony encontraron los de ella, y Candy dejó de hablar durante un buen rato.

A pesar de todo, mientras estaban allí con los cuerpos entrelazados, una pregunta se cernía sobre ellos, un interrogante que no se atrevían a expresar.

¿Los dejaría marchar Arobynn Hamel?

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL IMPERIO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 2.

Cuando Candy y Anthony entraron en el castillo al día siguiente, se sintieron como si nada hubiera cambiado. La asustadiza ama de llaves les dio la bienvenida antes de escabullirse a toda prisa como de costumbre, y Wesley, el lacayo de Arobynn, hacía guardia junto a la puerta del estudio del rey de los asesinos en su postura habitual.

Se dirigieron a la puerta a paso vivo, y Candy aprovechó cada movimiento, cada respiración, para asimilar hasta el último detalle del entorno. Dos espadas sujetas a la espalda de Wesley, una al costado, dos dagas prendidas al cinturón y el brillo de una tercera en la pantorrilla; seguramente llevaba otra más escondida en la segunda bota. Wesley tenía la mirada viva, alerta; ni rastro de cansancio o de enfermedad que la asesina pudiera aprovechar en caso de lucha.

Anthony, sin embargo, caminó directamente hacia Wesley y, a pesar de lo callado que había estado durante el largo camino hacia allí, le tendió la mano y lo saludó.

–Me alegro de verte, Wesley.

Wesley estrechó la mano de Anthony y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

–Te diría que tienes buen aspecto, chico, pero ese cardenal no te sienta nada bien.

El lacayo miró a Candy, que levantó la barbilla y resopló.

–Tú estás más o menos igual –le dijo a la asesina, desafiándola con la mirada.

A Wesley nunca le había caído bien Candy y no se molestaba en disimularlo. Como si hubiera sabido que Arobynn y ella acabarían luchando en bandos contrarios, y que a él le tocaría ocupar la primera línea de defensa.

Candy pasó junto a él.

–Y tú pareces un zoquete, como siempre –le espetó con dulzura mientras abría las puertas del estudio.

Anthony musitó una disculpa al mismo tiempo que Candy entraba en la estancia. Arobynn los estaba esperando.

El rey de los asesinos los contempló con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sus manos descansaban sobre el escritorio que tenía delante, los dedos unidos por las yemas. Cuando Anthony entró a su vez, Wesley cerró la puerta. La pareja de asesinos se sentó en silencio en las dos sillas que descansaban ante el enorme escritorio de roble.

Un vistazo a la tez exangüe de Anthony le bastó a Candy para comprender que Anthony, igual que ella, pensaba en la última vez que habían estado allí juntos. Aquella noche, Arobynn los había golpeado a ambos hasta la inconsciencia. Aquella noche, Anthony se había pasado al otro bando; había amenazado con matar a Arobynn por lastimar a Candy. Aquella noche, todo había cambiado.

La sonrisa del rey de los asesinos se ensanchó, un gesto elegante y calculado disfrazado de benevolencia.

–Aunque me alegro infinitamente de verlos a los dos en tan buena forma –manifestó–, me encantaría saber qué los trae de vuelta a casa.

«A casa»; aquel ya no era el hogar de Candy y Arobynn lo sabía. Había empleado la palabra de manera intencionada.

Anthony se puso alerta, pero Candy se inclinó hacia delante. Habían acordado que sería ella la encargada de llevar la voz cantante, dado que Anthony era más propenso a perder los estribos en presencia de Arobynn.

–Venimos a hacete una proposición –empezó a decir ella en tono firme.

Estar cara a cara con Arobynn, después de que la hubiera traicionado una y otra vez, le revolvía el estómago. Justo antes de salir de aquel despacho hacía un mes, Candy había jurado que lo mataría si volvía a molestarla. Y Arobynn, para su sorpresa, la había dejado en paz.

–¿Sí?

Arobynn se arrellanó en la silla.

–Nos vamos de Rifthold –anunció ella en tono frío y tranquilo–. Y querríamos dejar la cofradía también. De ser posible, nos gustaría establecernos por nuestra cuenta en otra ciudad del continente.

-Nada que pueda perjudicar al gremio –añadió con suavidad–, solo un negocio privado que nos ayude a llegar a fin de mes.

Tal vez necesitara la aprobación de Arobynn, pero no pensaba arrastrarse.

Arobynn miró a Candy y luego a Anthony. Arrugó aquellas cejas doradas al advertir que el chico tenía el labio partido.

–¿Una pelea de enamorados?

–Un malentendido –repuso ella antes de que Anthony pudiera replicar.

Como era de esperar, Arobynn se negaba a responder de inmediato. Anthony apretó el reposabrazos de madera de su silla.

–Ah –contestó Arobynn sin dejar de sonreír. Tranquilo, distinguido y letal–. ¿Y dónde vivís en estos momentos, si se puede saber? En algún lugar bonito, espero. No me gustaría que mis dos mejores asesinos vivieran en la miseria.

Los obligaría a seguirle el juego de intercambiar banalidades hasta que juzgara oportuno responder a la pregunta. Junto a Candy, Anthony asistía a la conversación cada vez más tenso. La asesina casi podía sentir la rabia que lo embargaba al oír que Arobynn se refería a ellos como «mis asesinos». Otra expresión hiriente. Candy reprimió su propia ira.

–Tenéis buen aspecto, Arobynn –comentó.

Si él se negaba a responder a sus preguntas, ella haría lo propio. Sobre todo si le preguntaba por su paradero actual.

Arobynn agitó la mano con desdén y volvió a retreparse en el asiento.

–El castillo está muy vacío sin ustedes dos.

Lo dijo con tal convencimiento –como si se hubieran marchado solo para fastidiarlo– que Candy se preguntó si hablaba en serio, si se las había ingeniado para olvidar lo que le había hecho a ella y cómo había tratado a Anthony.

–Y ahora me dices que se quieren marchar de la capital y dejar el gremio…

La expresión de Arobynn era inescrutable. Candy se esforzó por respirar con normalidad, por evitar que el pulso se le acelerase. El rey de los asesinos seguía sin contestar a la pregunta.

Candy levantó la barbilla.

–Entonces, ¿el gremio no se opondrá a nuestra marcha?

Cada palabra en precario equilibrio sobre el filo de una hoja.

Los ojos de Arobynn destellaron.

–Sois libres para partir.

Partir. No había dicho nada de dejar la cofradía.

Candy abrió la boca para pedirle que se explicar mejor pero entonces…

–Responded de una maldita vez.

Anthony enseñó los dientes, la cara pálida de rabia.

El rey miró a Anthony con una sonrisa tan venenosa que la asesina tuvo que reprimir el impulso de coger una daga.

–Ya lo he hecho. Son libres para ir adonde quieras.

Candy tenía apenas unos segundos antes de que Anthony estallase, antes de que comenzase una pelea que lo estropease todo. La sonrisa de Arobynn se amplió y Anthony dejó caer las manos a los costados como quien no quiere la cosa; sus dedos rozaban las empuñaduras de la espada y la daga.

_Mierda._

–Estamos dispuestos a ofrecer cierta cantidad a cambio de abandonar el gremio –interrumpió Candy en un intento desesperado por evitar que la sangre llegara al río. Dioses del cielo, se moría por luchar, pero no allí, no con Arobynn. Afortunadamente, tanto Arobynn como Anthony se volvieron a mirarla cuando pronunció el importe–. Me parece una compensación más que suficiente a cambio de gozar de la libertad necesaria para establecernos en otra parte.

Arobynn la miró un instante de más antes de hacerle una contraoferta.

Anthony se puso en pie de un salto.

–¿Te has vuelto loco?

Candy estaba demasiado sorprendida para moverse siquiera. Qué barbaridad… Arobynn, de algún modo, se había enterado de cuánto dinero le quedaba en el banco. Porque si le pagaba lo que pedía se quedaría sin blanca. Solo contarían con los escasos ahorros de Anthony y con lo que le diesen por el piso, cuya venta se presentaba complicada dada la ubicación y la extraña distribución.

La asesina intentó rebajar el precio, pero Arobynn se limitó a negar con la cabeza antes de clavar la mirada en Anthony.

–Son mis mejores bazas –explicó con una tranquilidad enloquecedora–. Su marcha supondrá una enorme pérdida para la cofradía, tanto en respeto como en capital. Debo tenerlo en cuenta. La oferta es generosa.

–Generosa –rezongó Anthony.

En cambio Candy, con el estómago encogido, levantó la barbilla. Por más cifras que le propusiera, saltaba a la vista que Arobynn tenía motivos para haber escogido esa cantidad y no otra. No cambiaría de opinión. Acababa de propinarle una última bofetada, una puñalada final con la intención de castigarla.

–Acepto –declaró Candy sonriendo con desgana. Anthony se volvió a mirarla sorprendido, pero ella mantuvo los ojos fijos en el rostro elegante de Arobynn–. Pediré que transfieran los fondos a tu cuenta de inmediato. En cuanto la transferencia sea efectiva, nos marcharemos; y espero que ni vos ni el gremio volváis a molestarnos. ¿Entendido?

Candy se puso en pie. Tenía que alejarse de allí cuanto antes. Volver al castillo había sido un gran error. Sin embargo, no dejaría que Arobynn supiera que había ganado otro asalto. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos para ocultar el temblor que se había apoderado de ellas.

El rey de los asesinos sonrió, y Candy comprendió que ya se había dado cuenta.

–Entendido.

–No tenías derecho a aceptar esa oferta –bramó Anthony con tal expresión de furia que la genta que pasaba por la amplia avenida de la ciudad prácticamente se apartaba a su paso–. No tenías derecho a hacer algo así sin consultármelo antes. ¡Ni siquiera has regateado!

Candy echó un vistazo a los escaparates. Le encantaba la zona comercial de la capital, las aceras limpias flanqueadas de árboles, la avenida principal que desembocaba en la escalinata de mármol del Teatro Real, la posibilidad de encontrar cualquier cosa, desde zapatos a perfumes, joyas o delicadas armas.

–Si le pagamos esa cantidad, no tendremos más remedio que conseguir un contrato antes de marcharnos.

Si le pagamos. Candy aclaró:

–Se la voy a pagar.

–Y un cuerno.

–Es mi dinero y haré lo que quiera con él.

–Ya has pagado tu deuda y la mía. No permitiré que le entregues ni una moneda más. Ya encontraremos el modo de saldar ese finiquito.

Pasaron junto a la entrada de un salón de té muy frecuentado, donde mujeres vestidas con elegancia charlaban al cálido sol de otoño.

–¿Cuál es el problema, que haya pedido tanto dinero o que sea yo quien se hace cargo del pago?

Anthony se detuvo en seco, y aunque ni siquiera volvió la vista hacia el salón de té, las damas clavaron los ojos en él. Incluso en pleno arranque de furia, Anthony era hermoso. Y estaba demasiado enfadado para darse cuenta de que aquel no era el lugar ideal para discutir.

Candy lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él para obligarlo a avanzar. Notó que los ojos de las damas se posaban en ella. No pudo evitar sentir una pizca de orgullo al advertir cómo se fijaban en su saya azul marino con exquisitos ribetes dorados en puños y solapas, en las ajustadas calzas color marfil y en las botas altas hasta la rodilla, confeccionadas con un cuero suave como la mantequilla. Aunque la mayoría de las mujeres –sobre todo las muy ricas o de alta alcurnia– se inclinaban por los vestidos y los horribles corsés, los pantalones y las túnicas eran lo bastante comunes como para que sus exquisitas prendas no pasasen desapercibidas entre las mujeres que mataban el tiempo en las terrazas de los salones de té.

–El problema –replicó Anthony entre dientes– es que estoy harto de participar en esos juegos de poder, y prefiero cortarle el cuello a pagarle esa suma.

–Entonces eres un necio. Si acabamos mal con él, nunca podremos instalarnos en ninguna parte; no si queremos dedicarnos a este oficio. Y aunque decidiéramos ir por el buen camino, yo jamás viviría tranquila pensando que Arobynn o la cofradía iban a aparecer en cualquier momento para reclamarnos el dinero. De modo que si tengo que darle hasta el último céntimo de mi cuenta bancaria poder dormir por las noches, que así sea.

Llegaron a una gran intersección, situada en el centro del distrito comercial. El Teatro Real despuntaba sobre las calles atestadas de caballos, carromatos y gente.

–¿Dónde está el límite? –preguntó Anthony con voz queda–. ¿En qué momento diremos «hasta aquí he llegado»?

–Es la última vez.

Él bufó con sorna.

–Apuesto a que sí.

Anthony dobló por una de las avenidas… en dirección contraria al piso de Candy.

–¿Adónde vas?

Su amigo la miró por encima del hombro.

–Necesito aclararme las ideas. Te veo en casa.

Candy lo vio cruzar la transitada avenida y no apartó la vista hasta que el bullicio de la ciudad se lo tragó.

La asesina echó a andar también, adondequiera que la llevaran los pies. Pasó ante la escalinata del Teatro Real y siguió caminando, casi sin ver las tiendas y los vendedores que dejaba atrás. La mañana progresaba hacia un precioso día de otoño; el aire soplaba frío pero el sol calentaba.

En cierto sentido, Anthony tenía razón. Pero ella lo había metido en aquel lío; había sido ella la causante de lo sucedido en la bahía de la Calavera. Y aunque él sostenía que llevaba años enamorado de Candy, si ella hubiera guardado las distancias a lo largo de los meses pasados, Anthony no se encontraría en una situación tan complicada. Tal vez lo más inteligente habría sido romperle el corazón y dejar que se quedara con Arobynn. Saber que la odiaba habría sido más sencillo que aquello. Se sentía… responsable de él. Y eso la aterrorizaba.

Anthony le importaba más de lo que nadie le había importado nunca. Ahora que había arruinado el futuro que el asesino llevaba labrándose desde la infancia, Candy habría dado todo su dinero con tal de asegurarse de que, como mínimo, Anthony era libre. Sin embargo, no podía explicarle que se lo pagaba todo porque se sentía culpable. A él no le habría sentado nada bien.

Candy se detuvo y descubrió que había llegado al final de la ancha avenida. Al otro lado de la calle se erguían las puertas del castillo de cristal. No se había dado cuenta de que había caminado tanto, ni de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta tal punto. Por lo general evitaba acercarse tanto al castillo.

Los portones de hierro, vigilados día y noche, conducían a un largo camino arbolado que serpenteaba hasta el infame edificio. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar las torres que rozaban el cielo, los torreones que destellaban al sol de media mañana. El edificio había sido erigido sobre el castillo de piedra original y constituía el máximo estandarte del imperio de Adarlan.

Candy lo detestaba.

Aun desde la calle, Candy alcanzaba a ver gente que pululaba por los jardines del castillo; guardias uniformados, damas ataviadas con voluminosos vestidos, sirvientes de uniforme. ¿Qué clase de vidas tenían aquellos que moraban a la sombra del rey?

Sus ojos se desplazaron a la torre de piedra más alta, de la que asomaba un pequeño balcón cubierto de hiedra. Qué fácil era imaginar que los moradores del castillo carecían de cualquier preocupación en el mundo.

Pese a todo, en el interior del brillante edificio se tomaban decisiones a diario que alteraban el destino de Erilea. Allí dentro se había prohibido la magia y se había decretado la creación de campos de trabajo como Calaculla y Endovier. Allí dentro vivía el asesino que se autoproclamaba rey, el hombre al que Candy temía más que a nadie en el mundo. Si los Sótanos constituían el corazón del inframundo de Rifthold, el castillo de cristal era el alma del imperio de Adarlan.

Tenía la sensación de que la miraba, un enorme monstruo de cristal, piedra y hierro. Al contemplarlo, los problemas con Anthony y Arobynn le parecían insignificantes, como un mosquito que zumba ante las fauces abiertas de un ser dispuesto a devorar el mundo.

Sopló una ráfaga de viento helado que le despeinó la trenza. No debería haberse acercado tanto, aunque las probabilidades de llegar a ver al rey fueran prácticamente nulas. Pero le bastaba pensar en él para que un miedo atroz se apoderara de todo su ser.

Lo único que la consolaba era pensar que gran parte de los habitantes de los reinos que el rey había conquistado sentían lo mismo que ella. Había invadido Terrasen hacía nueve años, una campaña rápida y brutal, tan sanguinaria que Candy se mareaba solo de recordar algunas de las atrocidades que el rey había cometido para asegurar su reinado.

Con un estremecimiento, dio media vuelta y se marchó a casa.

Anthony no volvió hasta la hora de la cena.

Candy estaba tendida en el sofá ante el hogar encendido, con un libro en la mano, cuando Anthony entró en el apartamento. La capucha le ocultaba las facciones pero la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba sujeta a la espalda brilló a la luz anaranjada de la estancia. Cuando Anthony cerró la puerta, Candy advirtió el brillo apagado de las manoplas que llevaba atadas a las muñecas; piel gruesa y bordada que ocultaba dagas secretas. Se movía con tal precisión y potencia contenida que la asesina parpadeó. A veces olvidaba que el joven con el que compartía vivienda era un asesino experto e implacable.

–He encontrado un cliente.

Anthony se retiró la capucha y se apoyó contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el musculoso pecho.

Candy cerró el libro que estaba devorando y lo dejó en el diván.

–¿Sí?

Los ojos de Anthony brillaban pero su expresión era indescifrable.

–Nos pagarán. Mucho. Y no quieren que el gremio se entere. También te contratarán a ti.

–¿Y quién es el cliente?

–No lo sé. El hombre con el que he hablado se ocultaba tras el disfraz habitual: capucha, ropa ordinaria. Tal vez actuaba en nombre de otra persona.

–¿Y por qué no quieren acudir al gremio?

Candy se desplazó hasta acomodarse en el reposabrazos del diván. La distancia que la separaba de Anthony le parecía demasiado grande, demasiado iluminada.

–Porque quieren que asesine a Ioan Jayne y a su mano derecha, Rourke Farran.

Candy se lo quedó mirando.

–Ioan Jayne.

El señor del crimen más importante de Rifthold.

Anthony asintió.

A Candy le zumbaban los oídos.

–Es muy difícil llegar hasta él –objetó–. Y Farran… ese hombre está enfermo. Es un sádico.

Anthony se irguió y se acercó a ella.

–Dijiste que para irnos a vivir a otra ciudad necesitábamos dinero. Y puesto que insistes en pagar al gremio, no bastarán unas monedas. De modo que, a menos que quieras empezar a robar, sugiero que aceptemos.

Candy, todavía sentada en el brazo del sofá, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Anthony.

–Jayne es peligroso.

–Bueno, pero nosotros somos los mejores.

Aunque Anthony sonreía con indolencia, la asesina advirtió que tenía los hombros crispados.

–Deberíamos buscar otro encargo. Seguro que podemos encontrar otra cosa.

–No lo sabes. Y nadie nos va a pagar tanto.

Pronunció una cifra, y Candy enarcó las cejas. Si aceptaban, podrían vivir mucho tiempo con gran comodidad. Tendrían medios para trasladarse a cualquier parte.

–¿Seguro que no sabes quién es el cliente?

–¿Estás buscando excusas para rehusar?

–Solo quiero asegurarme de que no correremos peligro –replicó ella–. ¿Sabes cuántas personas han intentado liquidar a Jayne y a Farran? ¿Y sabes cuántas de ellas siguen vivas?

Anthony se pasó la mano por el pelo.

–¿Quieres estar conmigo?

–¿Qué?

–¿Quieres estar conmigo?

–Sí.

En aquel momento, era lo único que quería.

Una sonrisa jugueteó en la comisura de los labios de Anthony.

–Pues aceptemos el encargo, y tendremos dinero suficiente para atar los cabos sueltos de Rifthold e instalarnos en otra parte del continente. Si fuera por mí, me marcharía esta misma noche sin entregarles ni un céntimo a Arobynn y a la cofradía. Pero tienes razón: no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida mirando por encima del hombro. Deberíamos empezar de cero. Eso es lo que quiero que hagamos.

A Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y miró en dirección al fuego. Poniéndole un dedo bajo la barbilla, Anthony la obligó a mirarlo.

–¿Me ayudarás a acabar con Jayne y con Farran?

Era tan guapo. Tenía cuanto Candy quería, cuanto había ansiado encontrar… ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta hacía unos meses? ¿Por qué lo había odiado durante todo aquel tiempo?

–Lo pensaré –repuso ella con voz ronca.

No hablaba por hablar. Realmente necesitaba pensarlo. Sobre todo si los objetivos eran tipos como Jayne y Farran.

La sonrisa de Anthony se hizo más amplia. Se inclinó para besar a Candy en la sien.

–Mejor eso que nada.

Las bocas de ambos se rozaron.

–Perdona por lo que te he dicho antes.

–¿Una disculpa de Candy White? –el reflejo de las llamas bailaba en los ojos de Anthony–. ¿Estoy soñando?

La asesina se enfurruñó pero él la besó. Candy le pasó los brazos por el cuello, abrió los labios para recibir la boca de Anthony, que gimió cuando las dos lenguas se encontraron. Las manos de la muchacha se enredaron con la cinta que usaba Anthony para sujetarse la espada a la espalda. Candy se retiró el tiempo suficiente para que él desabrochara la hebilla que le cruzaba el pecho.

La espada repicó contra el suelo de madera. Anthony volvió a mirarla a los ojos y aquel gesto bastó para que ella lo atrajera otra vez hacia sí. Él la besó a fondo, pausadamente, como si tuvieran toda una vida por delante para besarse.

A Candy le gustó. Mucho.

Anthony le pasó un brazo por la espalda y el otro por debajo de las rodillas y la cogió en brazos con un movimiento elegante y fluido. Aunque jamás se lo habría dicho, Candy estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

El chico la llevó al dormitorio y la depositó en la cama con suavidad. Anthony se retiró solo el tiempo suficiente para quitarse aquellas manoplas letales de las muñecas, y luego las botas, la capa, el jubón y la camisa. Candy contempló la piel dorada de su amigo, el pecho musculoso, las delgadas cicatrices que recorrían su torso. La joven tenía el pulso tan acelerado que apenas podía respirar.

Anthony era suyo. Aquella criatura magnífica y poderosa era suya.

La boca de Anthony volvió a buscar la de Candy al mismo tiempo que la acomodaba en la cama. Abajo, cada vez más abajo, las manos expertas del chico exploraba cada palmo de su ser hasta que Candy cayó de espaldas y él se apoyó en los antebrazos para sostenerse sobre ella. Anthony le besó el cuello y Candy se arqueó hacia él mientras el chico le acariciaba el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que le desabrochaba la túnica. Ella no quería saber dónde había aprendido Anthony a hacer aquellas cosas. Porque si alguna vez descubría el nombre de aquellas chicas…

Candy perdió el aliento cuando él llegó al último botón y le quitó la túnica. Anthony miró el cuerpo de la joven, con el aliento entrecortado. Habían llegado aún más lejos otras veces, pero Anthony formuló una pregunta con los ojos, un interrogante que llevaba escrito en cada palmo de su cuerpo.

–Esta noche no –susurró ella con las mejillas ardiendo–. Aún no.

–No tengo prisa –repuso él mientras se inclinaba para frotarle la nariz en el hombro.

–Es que… –dioses benditos, debería dejar de hablar. No tenía que darle explicaciones y él no la presionaba, pero…–. Si voy a hacer esto, quiero disfrutar de cada paso del camino.

Anthony comprendió a qué se refería al decir «esto»: a la relación que había entre ellos, a ese vínculo que se estaba creando, tan irrompible e implacable que el mismo eje del mundo de Candy se desplazaba hacia Anthony. La idea la aterrorizaba más que ninguna otra cosa.

–Puedo esperar –repitió él con voz ronca, y le besó la clavícula–. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tal vez tuviera razón. Y pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con Anthony…

Era un tesoro cuyo precio estaba dispuesta a pagar.

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL IMPERIO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 3.

El alba se coló en el dormitorio y lo inundó de una luz dorada que tiñó el pelo de Anthony de un tono dorado.

Apoyada en un codo, Candy lo miraba dormir.

El cuerpo desnudo del chico aún conservaba el bronceado del sol del verano; seguramente lo había adquirido entrenando en uno de los patios exteriores del castillo, o quizás holgazaneando a orillas del río Avery. Cicatrices de varias medidas le surcaban la espalda y los hombros, algunas finas y rectas, otras gruesas e irregulares. Toda una vida preparándose y luchando… El cuerpo de Anthony era un mapa de sus aventuras, una prueba de lo que significaba criarse con Arobynn Hamel.

Candy le pasó un dedo por la columna vertebral. No quería que ninguna otra cicatriz marcase aquella piel. Quería que aquella vida fuera suya. Él estaba por encima de todo aquello. Merecía algo mejor.

Cuando se fueran a vivir a otra ciudad, tal vez pudieran dejar atrás la muerte, el asesinato y cuanto rodeaba la profesión. Quizás no enseguida pero algún día, en un futuro lejano tal vez…

Le apartó el pelo de los ojos. Algún día, renunciarían a las espadas, las dagas y las flechas. Y la decisión de dejar atrás Rifthold, de abandonar la cofradía suponía un primer paso hacia aquel día, por mucho que tuvieran que seguir trabajando como asesinos durante algunos años más.

Anthony abrió los ojos. Al descubrir la mirada de Candy le dedicó una sonrisa soñolienta.

Ella se sintió como si acabara de recibir un golpe en el vientre. Sí, algún día dejaría de ser la asesina de Adarlan por él, renunciaría a la fama y la fortuna.

Pasándole un brazo por la cintura, Anthony la atrajo hacia sí y se acurrucó contra ella. Le rozó el cuello con la nariz para aspirar su aroma.

–Liquidemos a Jayne y a Farran –accedió Candy en voz baja.

Anthony ronroneó una respuesta sin separar los labios de su piel. Candy comprendió que solo estaba despierto a medias y que su mente se encontraba muy lejos de Jayne y de Farran.

Le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Él gruñó enfadado pero no hizo nada por despabilarse.

–Eliminaremos primero a Farran, para debilitar la cadena de mando. Sería demasiado arriesgado acabar con los dos a la vez; demasiadas cosas se podrían torcer. Pero si atacamos primero a Farran, aunque pongamos sobre aviso a los guardias de Jayne, reinará la confusión en la banda. Y entonces eliminaremos al propio Jayne.

Era un plan coherente. Le gustaba. Solo necesitaban unos cuantos días para investigar con qué tipo de defensas se protegían Farran y cómo sortearlas.

Anthony murmuró otra respuesta que sonó a algo así como: «Lo que tú digas, pero vuelve a dormir».

Candy puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

Después de desayunar, y cuando Candy hubo transferido una enorme suma de dinero a la cuenta de Arobynn (circunstancia que los dejó a ambos deprimidos y casi en la miseria) dedicaron el día a recoger información sobre Ioan Jayne. Como gran señor del crimen de Rifthold, Jayne disfrutaba de muchísima protección. Sus esbirros estaban por todas partes: huérfanos espía en las calles, prostitutas que trabajaban en los Sótanos, posaderos, mercaderes e incluso algunos guardias de la ciudad.

Todo el mundo sabía dónde estaba su casa: era un edificio de tres plantas de piedra blanca en una de las calles más bonitas de Rifthold. El mero hecho de pararse a mirarla podía despertar la desconfianza de alguno de los muchos secuaces de Jayne que merodeaban disfrazados por las calles.

Nadie entendía por qué Jayne vivía en aquella calle. Sus vecinos eran mercaderes ricos y nobles venidos a menos. ¿Sabían ellos quién vivía en la puerta de al lado y qué fechorías se cometían bajo el tejado de azulejos color esmeralda?

Tuvieron un golpe de buena suerte mientras echaban un vistazo a su casa. Cualquier observador los habría tomado por una pareja atractiva y elegante que daba un paseo por la ciudad. Justo cuando pasaban por allí, Farran, la mano derecha de Jayne, salió de la vivienda y se metió en el carruaje negro que aguardaba aparcado en el camino de entrada.

Candy notó que el brazo de Anthony se crispaba bajo su mano. El asesino siguió mirando al frente, sin atreverse a desviar la vista para que nadie advirtiera su interés. Candy, en cambio, fingiendo que había descubierto un desgarrón en su túnica verde bosque, se las ingenió para lanzar alguna que otra ojeada.

La asesina había oído hablar de Farran. Como todo el mundo. Si alguien competía en notoriedad con ella, era el segundo al mando de Jayne.

Alto, de espaldas anchas y cerca de la treintena, Farran había sido abandonado al nacer en las calles de Rifthold. Había empezado a trabajar para Jayne como huérfano espía, y con el transcurso de los años se había ido abriendo paso por las filas de la corte criminal de Jayne, dejando a su paso toda una estela de cadáveres. Nadie, al verlo ahora tan elegante con sus exquisitas ropas grises y su pelo negro engominado, habría pensado que en otro tiempo había sido una más de las despiadadas bestezuelas que deambulaban por los arrabales en manadas salvajes.

Cuando bajó la escalinata para dirigirse al carruaje que le aguardaba en el camino privado, lo hizo a un paso elegante y calculado; su cuerpo rezumaba potencia apenas contenida. Aun desde el otro lado de la calle, Candy advirtió el brillo de sus ojos oscuros, la sonrisa fija en sus pálidas facciones. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Candy sabía que dejaba muchos cadáveres a su paso, y nunca de una pieza. A lo largo de todos aquellos años, Farran había ido desarrollando un gusto por la tortura cada vez más refinada. Su sadismo lo había convertido en la mano derecha de Jayne, y había disuadido a sus rivales de desafiarlo.

Farran se subió al carruaje. Se movía con tanta suavidad que sus ropas hechas a medida apenas se desplazaban. El vehículo se puso en marcha y salió a la calle. Candy alzó la vista para verlo pasar.

Y se encontró con los ojos de Farran, que la miraban directamente.

Anthony fingió no darse cuenta. Candy, por su parte, permaneció impertérrita, con la indiferencia que demostraría cualquier dama educada que no tuviera ni idea de que la persona que la miraba como un gato que se relame ante un ratón era uno de los hombres más perversos del imperio.

Farran le sonrió. El gesto no tenía nada de humano.

Saltaba a la vista por qué el cliente había ofrecido una recompensa por el valor de un reino a cambio de la cabeza de Farran y Jayne.

Candy inclinó la cabeza, una forma recatada de darse por aludida, y la sonrisa del criminal se ensanchó aún más mientras el carruaje se alejaba hasta sumergirse en el tráfico de la ciudad.

Anthony respiró aliviado.

–Me alegro de que vayamos a eliminarlo a él primero.

Una parte retorcida y oscura de Candy habría querido lo contrario… De hecho habría dado algo por presenciar cómo esa sonrisa felina se desvanecía del rostro de Farran al enterarse de que Candy White había matado a Jayne. Sin embargo, Anthony tenía razón. No habrían pegado ojo si hubieran eliminado primero a Jayne, sabiendo que Farran utilizaría todos los recursos a su alcance para darles caza.

Despacio, fueron rodeando la casa de Jayne por las calles adyacentes.

–Será más fácil pillarlo cuando vaya de camino a alguna parte –caviló Candy, muy consciente de la cantidad de ojos que estaban puestos en ellos–. La casa está muy vigilada.

–Necesitaré un par de días para prepararlo todo.

–¿Cómo que «necesitaré»?

–Pensé que preferirías atribuirte el mérito de haber acabado con Jayne. Yo liquidaré a Farran.

–¿Y por qué no trabajamos juntos?

La sonrisa de Anthony desapareció.

–Porque quiero que te mantengas al margen de esto tanto tiempo como sea posible.

–¿Solo porque estamos juntos vas a empezar a tratarme como a una blandengue?

–Yo no he dicho eso. Pero no puedes culparme por querer mantener a la chica que amo lejos de un tipejo como Farran. Y antes de que empieces a recitarme la lista de todas las hazañas que has llevado a cabo, deja que te diga que ya sé a cuántas personas has matado y lo bien que sabes cuidar de ti misma. Pero yo he encontrado este cliente y lo haremos a mi manera.

De no haber sido porque había ojos mirándolos en todas partes, Candy le habría golpeado.

–¿Cómo te atreves…?

–Farran es un monstruo –replicó Anthony sin mirarla–. Tú misma lo has dicho. Y me niego a que puedas caer en sus manos si algo sale mal.

–Estaríamos más seguros si trabajáramos juntos.

La mandíbula de Anthony se crispó.

–No hace falta que cuides de mí, Candy.

–¿Lo haces por el dinero? ¿Porque te incomoda que yo pague las cosas?

–Lo hago porque soy el responsable de este contrato, y porque no siempre vas a ser tú la que dicte las reglas.

–Al menos deja que sea yo la encargada de planificar los movimientos.

Permitiría que Anthony se encargara de Farran. Ella se conformaría con un papel secundario en aquella misión. ¿No acababa de prometer que renunciaría a su título algún día? Que se llevara él los aplausos.

–Nada de planificar movimientos –le espetó Anthony–. Estarás en la otra punta de la ciudad, lejos de todo esto.

–Sabes que te estás portando como un crío, ¿verdad?

–Estoy tan preparado como tú, Candy.

La asesina podría haberlo presionado –haber insistido hasta obligarlo a ceder– pero advirtió una sombra de amargura en los ojos del chico. Llevaba meses sin atisbarla, desde el viaje a la bahía de la Calavera, cuando habían dejado de ser enemigos. Anthony siempre se quedaba al margen y, cuando no, se encargaba de todas aquellas misiones que ella no se dignaba a aceptar. Candy, en cambio, se llevaba todos los laureles. Lo cual era absurdo, en realidad, puesto que Anthony era tan brillante como ella.

Si acaso dar muerte a los demás podía considerarse un talento.

Y si bien a ella le encantaba alardear y hacer ostentación de su título de asesina de Adarlan, su propia arrogancia le parecía a veces una crueldad en presencia de Anthony.

De modo que, aunque se quiso morir al decirlo y a pesar de que contradecía cuanto había aprendido, lo empujó con el hombro y aceptó.

–Vale. Tú te ocupas de Farran. Pero yo me encargo de Jayne. Y entonces lo haremos a mi modo.

Candy tenía su lección de baile semanal con madame Florine, que también preparaba a los bailarines del Teatro Real. Dejó que Anthony prosiguiera la inspección a solas y se dirigió al estudio privado de la anciana.

Cuatro horas después, sudorosa, dolorida y totalmente agotada, Candy recorría la ciudad de vuelta a casa. Conocía a madame Florine desde que era una niña: la mujer enseñaba a todos los asesinos de Arobynn las danzas populares más recientes. A Candy, sin embargo, le gustaba hacer algunas clases de más para adquirir la elegancia y la flexibilidad que otorgaban las danzas clásicas. Siempre había sospechado que no le caía bien a la seca profesora, pero, para su sorpresa, al enterarse de que había abandonado a Arobynn, madame Florine se había negado a cobrarle las clases.

Tendría que buscar otra profesora de baile cuando se marcharan de la ciudad. No solo eso, también un estudio con un pianista decente.

Y la nueva ciudad tendría que tener biblioteca también. Una biblioteca grande y maravillosa. O una librería con un propietario entendido que la ayudara a saciar su constante sed de libros.

Y una buena modista. Y perfumista. Y joyero. Y pastelero.

Le pesaban los pies cuando subió a rastras las escaleras de madera que conducían a su casa, en el ático del almacén. La clase de baile la había dejado para el arrastre. Madame Florine era una profesora exigente. No aceptaba muñecas flojas ni posturas desmadejadas, ni de hecho nada salvo la máxima perfección. Eso sí, siempre hacía la vista gorda durante los últimos veinte minutos de clase, cuando Candy le pedía al alumno de piano que tocara sus piezas favoritas para poder bailar con salvaje abandono. Y ahora que la asesina no tenía piano, madame Florine le dejaba incluso quedarse un rato a practicar.

Candy llegó al rellano del piso y miró la puerta de color verde plateado.

Se marcharía de Rifthold. Si con ello se libraba de Arobynn, tendría fuerzas para dejar atrás todo aquello que amaba. Otras ciudades del continente contaban también con bibliotecas, librerías y buenos sastres. Quizás no todo fuera tan maravilloso como en Rifthold y tal vez los corazones de aquellas ciudades no latiesen al adorable ritmo de la capital, pero… por Anthony, lo haría.

Con un suspiro, Candy abrió la puerta y entró en el piso.

Arobynn Hamel la esperaba sentado en el diván.

–Hola, querida –la saludó, y sonrió.

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL IMPERIO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 4.

A solas en la cocina, Candy se sirvió una taza de té intentando reprimir el temblor de sus manos. ¿Cómo había encontrado Arobynn la vivienda? Seguramente les había sacado la información a los criados que la habían ayudado a llevar las cosas. Encontrarle en su casa, descubrir que había allanado su hogar… Qué horror. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Habría estado revisando las pertenencias de Candy?

Preparó otra taza de té para Arobynn. Con las tazas y los platos en la mano, se dirigió al salón. El rey de los asesinos estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y un brazo echado sobre el respaldo del sofá, como si se sintiera en su propia casa.

Sin decir nada, Candy le tendió una taza de té y se sentó en un sillón. La chimenea estaba apagada y durante el día había hecho tanto calor que Anthony había dejado abierta una de las ventanas del salón. Una brisa salobre procedente del río Avery se coló en el apartamento haciendo ondear las cortinas de terciopelo escarlata y revolviéndole el pelo a Candy. También echaría de menos aquel olor.

Arobynn dio un sorbo al té y se quedó mirando el líquido ambarino de la taza.

–¿A quién debo agradecer un gusto tan exquisito en lo que a tés se refiere?

–A mí. Pero ya lo sabes.

–Humm. –Arobynn dio otro sorbo–. Sí, sí que lo sé –los ojos grises del asesino atraparon la luz de la tarde y adquirieron un tono azogue–. Lo que no sé es por qué a Anthony y a ti te parece buena idea eliminar a Ioan Jayne y a Rourke Farran.

Lo sabía, naturalmente.

–No es de vuestra incumbencia. Nuestro cliente quería actuar al margen del gremio, y ahora que he transferido el dinero a tu cuenta Anthony y yo ya no formamos parte de ella.

–Ioan Jayne –repitió Arobynn, como si no acabara de recordar quién era–. Ioan Jayne. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Ella crispó la mandíbula.

–No veo por qué tendría que confiar en tu consejo.

–Ni siquiera a mí se me ocurriría liquidar a Jayne –los ojos de Arobynn ardían–. Y te lo dice alguien que ha dedicado años y años de su vida a discurrir maneras de llevarlo a la tumba.

–No pienso dejarme manipular por ti –Candy dejó el té sobre la mesa baja y se levantó–. Fuera de mi casa.

Arobynn se la quedó mirando como si Candy fuera una niña obstinada.

–Hay buenas razones para que Jayne sea considerado el indiscutible señor del crimen de Rifthold. Y Farran es su mano derecha por motivos igual de poderosos. Tal vez seas brillante, Candy, pero no eres invencible.

La asesina se cruzó de brazos.

–A lo mejor estáis intentando disuadirme porque, si lo matara, significaría que soy mejor que vos.

Arobynn se puso en pie de repente y la miró desde arriba.

–Estoy intentando disuadirte, niña estúpida y desagradecida, porque Jayne y Farran son letales. ¡Si un cliente me ofreciera el mismísimo castillo de cristal a cambio de sus cabezas, rechazaría la oferta!

Candy hinchó las aletas de la nariz.

–Después de todo lo que me has hecho, ¿cómo esperas que crea ni una palabra de lo que dices?

La asesina hizo ademán de ir a coger la daga que llevaba sujeta a la cinto. Arobynn no apartó la vista del rostro de Candy, pero había advertido el ademán; estaba pendiente de cada uno de los gestos de Candy y no le hacía falta mirar para percibirlos.

–¡Fuera de mi casa! –gritó ella.

Arobynn sonrió a medias y miró a su alrededor con atención calculada.

–Dime una cosa, Candy. ¿Confías en Anthony?

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Arobynn se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica dorada que llevaba.

–¿Le has contado la verdad sobre tu procedencia? Tengo el presentimiento de que le gustaría conocerla. Quizás antes de que te entregue la vida.

Intentando respirar con normalidad, Candy volvió a señalar la puerta.

–Márchate.

Arobynn se encogió de hombros, hizo un gesto con la mano como desdeñando la pregunta que acababa de formular y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La asesina observaba cada uno de los movimientos del hombre, contemplaba cada paso que daba, la posición de su espalda, dónde ponía la vista. Arobynn posó la mano en el pomo de latón, pero se volvió a mirarla. Tenía los ojos brillantes, aquellos ojos que la perseguirían durante el resto de su vida.

–Da igual lo que haya hecho. Te quiero, Candy.

La palabra la golpeó como una pedrada en la cabeza. Nunca le había dicho algo así antes. Nunca.

Se hizo un largo silencio.

La nuez de Arobynn se movió cuando el hombre tragó saliva.

–Hago esas cosas porque estoy asustado… y porque no sé expresar lo que siento –lo dijo en voz tan baja que Candy apenas lo oyó–. Hice todo aquello porque me enfurecía que hubieras escogido a Anthony.

¿Quién estaba hablando?

¿El rey de los asesinos, el padre o el enamorado que nunca se había atrevido a declararse?

La máscara de la que Arobynn nunca se desprendía desapareció y la herida que ella le había infligido centelleó en aquellos espléndidos ojos.

–Quédate conmigo –susurró el rey de los asesinos–. Quédate en Rifthold.

Candy tragó saliva, y descubrió que le costaba mucho.

–Me voy.

–No –insistió él con suavidad–. No te vayas.

«No.»

Eso era lo que Candy había dicho la noche que la había azotado, justo antes de que le asestara el primer golpe, cuando había creído que iba a lastimar a Anthony y no a ella. Y entonces había recibido tal paliza que había caído inconsciente. Arobynn también había golpeado a Anthony.

«No lo hagas.»

Y eso le había dicho también Patty a Candy en el desierto, cuando la asesina de Adarlan le había hundido la punta de la espada en la piel de la nuca, sumida en un dolor tan intenso por la traición de Patty que Candy había estado a punto de matar a la que había considerado su amiga. Sin embargo, aquella traición palidecía en comparación con la de Arobynn cuando la había engañado para que asesinara a Doneval, un hombre que podría haber liberado a incontables esclavos.

Arobynn utilizaba las palabras como cadenas para volver a someterla. A lo largo de los años había tenido infinitas oportunidades de decirle que la amaba; sabía cuánto ansiaba Candy oírle pronunciar aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, solo las había dicho cuando podía emplearlas como arma. Y ahora que ella tenía a Anthony, quien le declaraba su amor a diario sin esperar nada a cambio, que la amaba por razones que ella no alcanzaba a comprender…

Candy inclinó la cabeza a un lado, advirtiéndole con aquel único gesto de que seguía dispuesta a atacarlo.

–Fuera de mi casa.

Arobynn se limitó a mirarla una última vez, asintió despacio y se marchó.

Como casi todas las noches, el Cisne Negro estaba abarrotado. Compartiendo una mesa con Anthony en mitad del bullicio, Candy miraba con desgana el estofado de ternera que tenía delante. Tampoco le apetecía hablar, aunque Anthony había compartido con ella toda la información que había logrado reunir sobre Farran y Jayne. La asesina no había mencionado la visita sorpresa de Arobynn.

Allí cerca, un grupo de jovencitas comentaba entre risillas que el príncipe heredero se disponía a pasar las vacaciones en la costa de Soria, que ojalá él y sus deslumbrantes amigos las hubieran invitado y que si esto y que si lo otro, hasta que Candy empezó a considerar la idea de arrojarles la cuchara.

Sin embargo, la violencia no estaba bien vista en la taberna del Cisne Negro. La clientela acudía a disfrutar de buena comida, buena música y buena compañía. Las peleas, los negocios turbios y desde luego las prostitutas brillaban por su ausencia. Tal vez por eso Anthony y ella acudían a cenar casi a diario.

Les ayudaba a sentirse algo más normales.

Otro sitio que echaría de menos.

Cuando volvieron a casa después de cenar, Candy tuvo la extraña sensación de que el apartamento se había convertido en un lugar inhóspito ahora que Arobynn lo había allanado. La asesina se dirigió directamente al dormitorio y encendió unas cuantas velas. Estaba deseando que aquella jornada terminara. Liquidarían a Jayne y a Farran, y luego se marcharían.

Anthony se asomó.

–Nunca te había visto tan callada –le dijo.

Ella se miró en el espejo del tocador. La cicatriz de la herida que le había hecho Patty en la mejilla ya se había borrado, y la del cuello pronto desaparecería también.

–Estoy cansada –se excusó.

Candy no mentía. Empezó a desabrocharse la túnica y advirtió que sus manos se movían con torpeza.

¿Por eso la había visitado Arobynn? ¿Porque sabía que su visita la iba a alterar? Candy se irguió y se enfureció al darse cuenta de hasta qué punto deseaba hacer añicos el espejo que tenía delante.

–¿Te ha pasado algo hoy?

Candy se desabrochó el último botón de la túnica, pero no se quitó la prenda. Giró la cabeza hacia Anthony y lo miró de arriba abajo. ¿Se lo podría contar todo algún día?

–Háblame –insistió él. Sus ojos castaños solo reflejaban preocupación. Ni motivos ocultos ni estrategias de control.

–Cuéntame tu mayor secreto –le pidió Candy con suavidad.

Anthony entornó los ojos algo extrañado, pero abandonó el umbral de todos modos y se sentó al borde de la cama. Candy le acarició el pelo, cuyas puntas rebeldes se desordenaron.

Al cabo de un momento, Anthony respondió.

–El único secreto que he guardado toda la vida es el amor que siento por ti –el chico esbozó una leve sonrisa–. Solo ese, y pensé que me lo llevaría conmigo a la tumba.

Los ojos de Anthony desprendían tanta luz… Candy creyó que se le pararía el corazón ante tanta hermosura.

La asesina caminó hacia él, le posó una mano en la mejilla y le acarició el pelo con la otra. Él giró la cabeza para besarle la palma, como si la sangre invisible que ensuciaba las manos de Candy no le importase. Los ojos de Anthony buscaron los de ella.

–¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

De repente, la habitación había encogido y el aire parecía viciado. Candy cerró los ojos. Le costó un minuto y más valor del que hubiera creído, pero por fin respondió. Siempre había estado ahí, susurrando en sueños, detrás de cada respiración; un peso oscuro del que no podía escapar.

–En el fondo –dijo–, soy una cobarde.

Él enarcó las cejas.

–Soy una cobarde –repitió Candy– y estoy asustada. Tengo miedo todo el tiempo. Siempre.

Él le apartó la mano y le besó la punta de los dedos.

–Yo también estoy asustado –murmuró contra la piel de la chica–. ¿Quieres que te cuente algo absurdo? Cuando estoy muerto de miedo, me digo a mí mismo: «Me llamo Sam Cortland… y no tengo miedo». Llevo años haciéndolo.

Esa vez fue Candy quien arqueó las cejas.

–¿Y funciona?

Anthony se rio, sin separar los labios de los dedos de Candy.

–A veces sí y a veces no. Pero normalmente me hace sentir mejor hasta cierto punto. Como mínimo, me ayuda a no tomarme tan en serio.

Ella no hablaba exactamente de ese tipo de miedo, pero…

–Me gusta –reconoció.

Anthony entrelazó los dedos con los de su amiga y la hizo sentarse en su regazo.

–A mí me gustas tú –murmuró, y Candy le dejó besarla hasta que consiguió olvidarse de aquel peso oscuro con el que siempre tendría que cargar.

_Continuara…_


	6. Chapter 6

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL IMPERIO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 5.

Rourke Farran era un hombre muy ocupado. A la mañana siguiente, antes del alba, Candy y Anthony aguardaban a una manzana de distancia de la casa de Jayne, ambos ataviados con prendas discretas y capas con capuchas lo bastante grandes como para ocultar buena parte de sus facciones sin suscitar sospechas. Farran se puso en marcha antes de la salida del sol. Siguieron su carruaje por la ciudad y se fijaron en cada una de las paradas que hacía. Era increíble que encontrara tiempo siquiera para dar rienda suelta a su sadismo, porque los asuntos de Jayne le ocupaban casi todo el día.

Acudía a todas partes en el carruaje negro, una prueba más de su arrogancia, pues esa costumbre hacía de él un blanco fácil. A diferencia de Doneval, que siempre llevaba escolta, Farran parecía prescindir de los guardias a propósito, como si desafiara a cualquiera a enfrentarse a él.

Lo siguieron al banco, a las cantinas y tabernas que Jayne poseía, a los burdeles, a los puestos del mercado negro escondidos en ruinosos callejones y, por fin, otra vez al banco. Entre una cosa y otra, pasaba con frecuencia por casa de Jayne. Y luego sorprendió a Candy al entrar en una librería; no para amenazar al dueño ni para cobrar impuestos, sino para comprar libros.

La asesina se sintió horrorizada. Sobre todo cuando, a pesar de la protestas de Anthony, Candy se coló en el interior mientras el dueño estaba en la trastienda y echó una ojeada al cuaderno de pedidos que había detrás del mostrador. Farran no había comprado libros sobre torturas ni muerte ni nada perverso.

Ah, no. Eran novelas de aventuras. Novelas que ella había leído con gusto. La idea de que Farran las leyera también le parecía, de algún modo, una violación.

El día fue transcurriendo y apenas averiguaron nada aparte de la tranquilidad con la que el criminal viajaba de un lado a otro. A Anthony no le costaría nada liquidarlo al día siguiente por la noche.

El sol ya mudaba en los tonos dorados de última hora de la tarde cuando Farran se detuvo ante la discreta puerta de hierro que conducía a los Sótanos.

Al otro extremo de la calle, Candy y Anthony lo miraban mientras fingían limpiarse excrementos de las botas en una espita pública.

–Parece ser que Jayne es el propietario de los Sótanos –comentó Anthony con voz queda, al amparo del murmulló del agua.

Candy lo fulminó con la mirada; o lo habría hecho, si la capucha no se lo hubiera impedido.

–¿Y por qué te crees que me molesta tanto que luches allí? Si alguna vez te metieses en un lío con las gentes de los Sótanos o los molestases siquiera, el propio Farran se encargaría de castigarte, siendo quien eres.

Anthony resopló.

–No le tengo miedo.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

–Aunque no me esperaba que acudiera en persona. Hay aquí demasiada mugre incluso para él.

–¿Echamos un vistazo?

La calle estaba tranquila. Los Sótanos cobraban vida por la noche, pero durante el día casi nadie solía visitar el callejón salvo los borrachos de turno y la media docena de guardias que siempre vigilaba las puertas.

Era arriesgado entrar en los Sótanos detrás de Farran, supuso Candy, pero… Si de verdad el hombre rivalizaba con ella en notoriedad, sería interesante hacerse una idea de quién era en realidad antes de que Anthony pusiera fin a su vida.

–Vamos –decidió Candy.

Mostraron la plata a los centinelas apostados a la puerta, se la arrojaron a los guardias del interior y entraron. Los matones no hicieron preguntas, y tampoco les pidieron que entregaran las armas ni que se retiraran las capuchas. La clientela exigía discreción cuando acudía a disfrutar de los oscuros placeres de los Sótanos.

Desde lo alto de la escalera que descendía al otro lado de la puerta de entrada, Candy enseguida divisó a Farran sentado a una de las mesas rayadas y quemadas del centro de la sala. Charlaba con Helmson, el tipo que hacía las veces de maestro de ceremonias durante las peleas. Algunos comensales se apiñaban en otras mesas, aunque habían dejado un anillo libre alrededor de Farran. Al fondo de la cámara, los fosos estaban oscuros y en silencio, aunque algunos esclavos limpiaban la sangre y las inmundicias antes de que comenzasen las veladas nocturnas.

Candy procuró no mirar demasiado los grilletes y los cuerpos quebrados de los esclavos. No habría sabido decir de dónde procedían. Quizás fueran prisioneros de guerra, tal vez rehenes arrancados de otros reinos. Se preguntó qué sería mejor, si trabajar allí como esclavo o acabar preso en un campo de trabajo como Endovier. Ambas posibilidades se le antojaban versiones parecidas de un infierno en vida.

En comparación con la afluencia nocturna, los Sótanos estaban prácticamente desiertos. Incluso las prostitutas que ocupaban las salas abiertas que flanqueaban los lados de la caverna descansaban mientras podían. Muchas de las chicas dormían amontonadas en estrechos jergones, apenas resguardadas de la vista pública por las raídas cortinas que pretendían ofrecerles cierta sensación de privacidad.

Candy habría querido quemar aquel lugar hasta reducirlo a cenizas. Y después le haría saber a todo el mundo que la asesina de Adarlan no toleraba esa clase de antros. A lo mejor se decidía a hacerlo, cuando hubieran acabado con Farran y con Jayne. Un último homenaje de Candy White; una última oportunidad de que la recordasen para siempre antes de marcharse.

Cuando llegaron al fondo de las escaleras y echaron a andar hacia la barra oculta entre las sombras del fondo, Anthony se pegó a ella. Tras el mostrador, un hombre menudo fingía limpiar la superficie de madera sin perder de vista a Farran.

–Dos cervezas –gruñó Anthony.

Candy arrojó una moneda de plata a la barra y el camarero les prestó atención al instante. La asesina había pagado de más, pero las manos delgadas y sarnosas del hombre escamotearon la moneda de plata en un suspiro.

Había gente suficiente como para que Candy y Anthony pasaran desapercibidos. Casi todos eran borrachos que nunca salían de allí o personas que al parecer preferían comer en aquel ambiente sórdido.

Candy y Anthony fingieron beberse las cervezas –tirando el líquido al suelo cuando nadie miraba– mientras observaban a Farran.

Entre Farran y el achaparrado maestro de ceremonias, sobre la mesa, había un cofre que debía de contener, dedujo Candy, las ganancias de la noche anterior. Farran observaba a Helmson con intensidad felina, sin hacer caso del cofre. Prácticamente era una invitación.

–¿Crees que se enfadará mucho si le robo el cofre? –caviló Candy.

–Ni se te ocurra.

La asesina hizo chasquear la lengua con desdén.

–Aguafiestas.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que discutían Farran y Helmson, no tardaron mucho en terminar. En vez de dirigirse hacia las escaleras, Farran echó a andar hacia el refugio de las chicas. Mientras pasaba ante las pequeñas cámaras de piedra, todas las muchachas se erguían asustadas. Despertaban rápidamente a las que dormían, de modo que cuando Farran iba pasando por los nichos, cualquier rastro de sueño había desaparecido ya de sus rostros. Las miró, las inspeccionó, hizo comentarios al hombre que caminaba tras él. Helmson asentía, hacía reverencias y espetaba órdenes a las chicas.

El terror de las muchachas saltaba la vista, incluso desde el otro extremo de la sala.

Tanto Candy como Anthony hicieron lo posible por disimular la rabia que los embargaba. Farran cruzó el foso e inspeccionó a las chicas del otro lado. Para entonces, todas las chicas lo estaban esperando.

Cuando el criminal hubo terminado, miró por encima del hombro y asintió en dirección a Helmson. Este respiró aliviado, pero luego palideció y se largó de allí mientras Farran hacia chasquear los dedos en dirección a uno de los centinelas apostados ante una pequeña puerta. Esta se abrió de inmediato y un hombre encadenado, sucio y musculoso, fue arrastrado al exterior por otro guardia. El preso ya parecía medio muerto, pero en cuanto vio a Farran empezó a suplicar mientras se retorcía entre los brazos del centinela.

Las palabras no se oían bien a aquella distancia, pero Candy distinguió lo suficiente de la encendida súplica del hombre como para captar lo fundamental: era un luchador de los Sótanos, le debía a Jayne más dinero del que podría pagar jamás y había intentado escabullirse sin hacer frente a su deuda.

Aunque el prisionero prometió pagarlo todo con intereses, Farran se limitó a sonreír y dejó que el hombre parloteara hasta que por fin, tembloroso, se detuvo a respirar. Entonces Farran señaló con la barbilla una puerta medio oculta tras una cortina raída y sonrió cuando el guardia arrastró hacia allí al pobre desgraciado. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Candy alcanzó a atisbar una escalera que se perdía en las profundidades.

Sin apenas prestar atención a los clientes, que miraban disimuladamente desde las mesas, Farran hizo pasar al prisionero y al centinela antes de cerrar la puerta. Lo que Jayne entendía por justicia, fuera lo que fuese, estaba a punto de hacerse allí dentro.

Como era de esperar, cinco minutos después un grito resonó por los Sótanos.

Más parecía un chillido animal que humano. Candy había oído otras veces gritos como aquel. En el castillo había presenciado torturas suficientes como para saber que cuando la gente gritaba así el sufrimiento no había hecho más que empezar. Hacia el final, cuando el dolor era insoportable, las cuerdas vocales de las víctimas estaban tan dañadas que los gritos se convertían en gemidos estrangulados y entrecortados.

Candy apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que su mandíbula se resintió. El camarero hizo un gesto brusco a los juglares que descansaban en un rincón, quienes procedieron a interpretar una canción para ocultar el ruido. Sin embargo, los gritos aún llegaban hasta el local. Candy había oído hablar de Farran lo suficiente como para intuir que no mataría al hombre enseguida. No, él disfrutaba infligiendo dolor.

–Hora de irse –anunció Candy al advertir la fuerza con que Anthony aferraba su taza.

–No podemos…

–Sí que podemos –lo cortó ella–. Créeme, a mí también me gustaría poner fin a esto. Pero este lugar es una trampa mortal, y no tengo ningunas ganas de encontrar la muerte aquí abajo, en este preciso instante – Anthony seguía mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada–. Cuando llegue el momento –añadió posando una mano en su brazo–, le harás pagar por lo que ha hecho.

Anthony se volvió a mirarla. Aunque la capucha le ocultaba las facciones, el asesino llevaba la rabia escrita en todo el cuerpo.

–Pagará por todo –gruñó Anthony.

En aquel momento, Candy se dio cuenta de que varias chicas lloraban; algunas con violencia, otras con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Sí, Farran ya había estado allí y había empleado aquella misma habitación para hacer el trabajo sucio de Jayne… y recordar de paso a todo el mundo que nadie se interponía en el camino del señor del crimen. ¿Cuántos horrores habían presenciado aquellas chicas o, cuando menos, habían escuchado?

Los gritos aún reverberaban en los sótanos cuando se marcharon.

Candy pretendía ir a casa, pero Anthony insistió en que se dirigieran a un parque público que se extendía en un barrio de lujo a orillas del río Avery. Tras pasear un rato por los caminos de grava, el asesino se dejó caer en un banco con vistas al agua. Anthony se quitó la capucha y se frotó la cara con las grandes manos.

–Nosotros no somos así –susurró entre los dedos.

Candy se lo quedó mirando y luego se sentó a su lado. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Había estado pensando exactamente lo mismo de camino hacia allí. Los asesinos estaban entrenados para matar, mutilar y torturar; Candy sabía cómo despellejar a un hombre sin quitarle la vida. Sabía cómo mantener a alguien despierto y consciente a lo largo de varias horas de tormento, cómo infligir el máximo dolor sin que la víctima sangrara siquiera.

En ese sentido, Arobynn había actuado también con muchísima inteligencia. Había llevado al castillo a gente de la peor calaña –violadores, asesinos, criminales sin escrúpulos que masacraban inocentes– y había obligado a Candy a leer toda la información que había podido reunir acerca de ellos. La forzaba a conocer los detalles más escabrosos, hasta que la rabia no la dejaba pensar con claridad, hasta que estaba ansiosa por hacerlos sufrir. Había modelado su ira para convertirla en un arma letal. Y ella se lo había permitido.

Antes del viaje a la bahía de la Calavera, Candy siempre había obedecido a Arobynn sin cuestionarlo. Ella fingía que conservaba cierto código moral, se mentía diciéndose que, puesto que no disfrutaba con lo que hacía, sus actos no eran tan reprobables pero… bajaba igualmente a los sótanos del castillo y veía la sangre fluir hacia el desagüe del suelo inclinado.

–No es posible que seamos así –siguió diciendo Anthony.

Candy le apartó las manos de la cara.

–No somos como Farran. Sabemos hacerlo, pero no disfrutamos con ello. Esa es la diferencia.

Con la mirada perdida, Anthony contemplaba la corriente suave del Avery, que se abría paso hacia el mar cercano.

–Jamás nos negamos cuando Arobynn nos ordenó hacer cosas así.

–No teníamos elección. Pero ahora sí.

Cuando se marcharan de Rifthold, no volverían a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Vivirían según sus propios códigos morales.

Anthony la miró con una expresión tan horrorizada y lúgubre que Candy se quiso morir.

–Pero esa parte siempre estaba ahí. Una parte de mí mismo que disfrutaba cuando alguien de verdad lo merecía.

–Sí –musitó ella–. Sí, esa parte siempre estaba ahí. Sin embargo, había un límite, Anthony, y nunca lo cruzamos. No hay límites para alguien como Farran.

No eran como Farran… Anthony no era como Farran. Candy lo sabía por instinto. Anthony nunca sería como Farran. Y tampoco sería nunca como ella misma. En ocasiones Candy se preguntaba si Anthony sabía hasta dónde podía llegar ella.

El chico se inclinó hacia Candy y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

–¿Crees que cuando muramos los dioses nos castigarán por las cosas que hemos hecho?

Ella se quedó mirando la otra orilla del río, donde la gente había erigido casuchas y muelles.

–Cuando muramos –repuso Candy–, los dioses ni siquiera sabrán qué hacer con nosotros.

Anthony la miró con una chispa de risa en los ojos.

Ella le sonrió y, por un brevísimo instante, el mundo recuperó la cordura.

La daga gemía mientras Candy la afilaba; la reverberación del arma le recorría las manos. Sentado a su lado, en el suelo del salón, Anthony escudriñaba un mapa de la ciudad, resiguiendo algunas calles con el dedo. El fuego del hogar arrojaba sombras parpadeantes a su alrededor y caldeaba el ambiente en aquella noche gélida.

Habían regresado a los Sótanos a tiempo de ver cómo Farran volvía a montar en su carruaje. Se habían pasado el resto de la noche acechándolo; más viajes al banco y a sus otros negocios, más paradas en casa de Jayne. Candy había dedicado un par de horas a seguir a Jayne por su cuenta, para echar otro vistazo a su casa y ver adónde iba el señor del crimen. A lo largo de aquellas dos horas no se produjo ningún acontecimiento digno de mención. Jayne no salió del edifico y Candy aprovechó para localizar a sus espías en las calles.

Si Anthony planeaba liquidar a Farran al día siguiente por la noche, tendría que hacerlo al principio de su recorrido, antes de que empezara a hacer recados, propios o por cuenta de Jayne. Tras todo un día de actividad, Farran estaría agotado y bajaría la guardia. No comprendería lo que estaba pasando hasta que viera su propia sangre derramada.

Anthony llevaría puesto el traje especial que el maestro Tinkerer de Melisande había mandado confeccionar para él, una prenda que hacía las veces de armadura. Las mangas incluían vainas para ocultar las dagas, las botas estaban diseñadas para saltar y, gracias a Candy, el traje contaba con un parche de impenetrable seda de araña en la zona del corazón.

Candy también tenía su propio traje, naturalmente, aunque ahora que la caravana de Melisande había vuelto a casa casi nunca se lo ponía. Nadie, en todo Rifthold poseía los conocimientos necesarios para reparar aquellos trajes si acaso llegaban a romperse. No obstante, una ocasión tan importante como el asesinato de Farran merecía el riesgo. Además de las defensas del traje, Anthony iría armado con las espadas y las dagas que Candy estaba afilando. La asesina probó la hoja en la palma de su mano y esbozó una sonrisa torva al notar la quemazón en la piel.

–Tan afilada como para cortar el aire –sentenció.

Enfundó la daga y la dejó en el suelo, a su lado.

–Bueno –dijo Anthony sin separar los ojos del mapa–. Esperemos que no tenga que acercarme tanto como para usarla.

Si todo discurría según el plan, Anthony únicamente dispararía cuatro flechas: dos para el conductor del carruaje y el lacayo, una para Farran… y una más para asegurarse de que el criminal estaba muerto.

Candy cogió otra daga y procedió a afilarla también. Señaló el mapa con un gesto de la barbilla.

–¿Alguna ruta de escape?

–Tengo pensadas doce –repuso Anthony y se las enseñó. Tomando la casa de Jayne como punto de partida, Anthony había marcado varias calles en direcciones diversas desde las que podría disparar las flechas, todas las cuales ofrecían rutas de escape que Anthony debería tomar para ponerse a salvo lo antes posible.

–Recuérdame otra vez por qué no te acompaño.

La daga que Candy tenía en las manos emitió un largo silbido.

–Porque estarás aquí haciendo las maletas.

–¿Haciendo las maletas?

La asesina silenció la hoja.

Anthony devolvió la atención al mapa. Luego dijo, con mucha cautela:

–He reservado dos pasajes en un barco que se dirige al continente meridional. Zarpa dentro de cinco días.

–El continente meridional.

Anthony asintió, todavía pendiente del mapa.

–Si vamos a dejar Rifthold, será mejor que nos alejemos de este continente también.

–No fue eso lo que acordamos. Decidimos trasladarnos a otra ciudad de este continente. ¿Y si hay otra cofradía de asesinos en el continente sur?

–Les pediremos que nos acepten.

–No pienso arrastrarme ante una patética cofradía de aspirantes a asesinos.

Anthony alzó la vista.

–¿Cuál es el problema, tu orgullo o la distancia?

–¡Las dos cosas! –Candy tiró la daga y la piedra de afilar a la alfombra–. Estaba dispuesta a mudarme a un lugar como Banjali, Bellhaven o Anielle. No a otro continente; ¡un lugar del que no sé casi nada! Eso no formaba parte del plan.

El asesino se apoyó en las manos para incorporarse.

–¿Por qué no reconoces que lo que te duele es separarte de Arobynn?

–No sabes lo que dices.

–Claro que lo sé. Porque si zarpamos rumbo al continente meridional, nunca nos encontrará. Y creo que la idea no te acaba de gustar.

–Mi relación con Arobynn está…

–¿Está qué? ¿Acabada? ¿Por eso no me has contado que ayer te hizo una visita?

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Anthony siguió hablando.

–Hoy, mientras vigilabas a Jayne, me ha abordado en la calle y parecía sorprendido de que no me hubieras hablado de su visita. También me ha dicho que te preguntara qué pasó en realidad antes de que te encontrara medio muerta a orillas de aquel río cuando eras niña –el chico se inclinó hacia delante, con una mano apoyada en el suelo, para acercar la cara a la de Candy–. ¿Y sabes qué le he dicho? –Candy notó el aliento cálido de Anthony en el rostro–. Que me daba igual. Pero él no ha parado de acosarme, de buscar la manera de socavar mi confianza en ti. Por eso, cuando se ha marchado, he ido directamente a los muelles y he reservado plaza en el primer barco que nos pudiera transportar bien lejos de este maldito continente. Lejos de él, porque aunque ya no pertenezcamos a la cofradía, nunca nos dejará en paz.

Ella tragó saliva.

–¿Eso te ha dicho? ¿Te ha hablado de… mi tierra natal?

Anthony debió de percibir algo parecido a miedo en los ojos de Candy, porque de repente negó con la cabeza y hundió los hombros.

–Candy, cuando estés preparada para contarme la verdad, lo harás. Y sea cual sea, cuando llegue ese día me sentiré honrado de que confíes en mí lo bastante para hacerlo. Entretanto, no me concierne, ni tampoco a Arobynn. No le concierne a nadie más que a ti.

Candy apoyó la frente contra la de Anthony, y la crispación del chico –e incluso la suya propia– cedió.

–¿Y quién te dice que no es un error que nos traslademos al continente meridional?

–Si es un error, nos marcharemos a otra parte. Iremos de un lado a otro hasta encontrar el lugar donde debemos estar.

La asesina cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

–¿Te reirás si te digo que tengo miedo?

–No –repuso él con suavidad–. Nunca.

–A lo mejor debería poner en práctica tu truco –la asesina volvió a inspirar–. Me llamo Candy White y no tengo miedo.

Entonces Anthony se rio, un cosquilleo contra la boca de ella.

–Tendrás que decirlo con un poco más de convicción.

Candy abrió los ojos y se topó con la mirada de su amigo. Reflejaba una mezcla de orgullo, asombro y un afecto tan evidente que la muchacha se atrevió a imaginar aquella tierra lejana donde encontrarían un hogar, a vislumbrar lo que les deparaba el futuro, a entrever una chispa de esperanza, una promesa de felicidad que nunca se había atrevido a anhelar. Y si bien el continente meridional implicaba un rotundo cambio de planes… Anthony tenía razón. Un continente nuevo para un nuevo comienzo.

–Te quiero –dijo Anthony.

Candy lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó contra sí para aspirar su aroma. Se limitó a contestar:

–Odio hacer el equipaje.

_Continuara…_


	7. Chapter 7

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL IMPERIO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 6.

A la noche siguiente, el reloj parecía haberse detenido a las nueve en punto. Tenía que ser así; ni en sueños un minuto podía durar tanto tiempo.

Candy llevaba dos horas intentando leer… sin conseguirlo. Ni siquiera una novela romántica absolutamente pecaminosa había conseguido despertar su interés. Como tampoco hacer un solitario a las cartas ni buscar información en el atlas sobre el continente sur ni comerse todas las golosinas que escondía en la cocina, a salvo de Anthony. Supuestamente, debería estar organizando las pertenencias que iba a llevarse consigo. Cuando se había quejado del enorme trabajo que le supondría, Anthony se había impacientado tanto que había sacado todos los baúles vacíos que guardaban en el armario. Y luego había declarado que no pensaba viajar con docenas y docenas de zapatos, y que mejor se los hacía enviar cuando estuvieran instalados. Dicho eso, se había marchado a matar a Farran.

Candy no sabía por qué le costaba tanto decidirse a empacar. Aquella misma mañana había contactado con el abogado. El hombre le había dicho que le costaría un poco vender el piso, pero Candy se alegraba de no tener que hacer los trámites en persona y le aseguró que contactaría con él en cuanto hubiera encontrado un nuevo hogar.

Un nuevo hogar.

Candy suspiró y las manecillas del reloj se desplazaron. Había transcurrido un minuto.

Naturalmente, puesto que los horarios de Farran eran imprevisibles, tal vez Anthony tuviese que esperar unas cuantas horas a que saliese de casa. O a lo mejor ya había hecho el trabajo y había creído oportuno pasar un rato escondido, para que nadie lo siguiese hasta allí.

Candy miró la daga que descansaba a su lado, en el sofá, y luego pasó la mirada por la habitación por centésima vez aquella noche, asegurándose de que todas las armas ocultas estuvieran en su lugar.

Los baúles aguardaban vacíos junto a la ventana.

Debería empezar a hacer el equipaje. En cuanto hubiera liquidado a Jayne la noche del día siguiente, Anthony y ella tendrían que estar listos para dejar la ciudad. Pues si bien quería que el mundo supiera que Candy White era la autora del asesinato, les convendría alejarse de Rifthold cuanto antes.

Lo cual no implicaba una huida.

Las manecillas del reloj volvieron a desplazarse. Otro minuto.

Gimiendo, Candy se levantó y se dirigió a la estantería que forraba la pared. Empezó a sacar los libros y a amontonarlos en el baúl que tenía más a mano. De momento, tendría que dejar allí los muebles y casi todos los zapatos, pero ni en sueños se iba a trasladar al continente meridional sin sus libros.

El reloj dio las once y Candy se internó en las calles pertrechada con el traje que el maestro Tinkerer había encargado para ella y todas las armas que había podido sujetarse al cuerpo.

Anthony ya debería estar de vuelta. Y aunque faltaba una hora para que, según lo acordado, saliese en su busca si no había regresado, Candy no pensaba sentarse a esperar ni un minuto más. ¿Y si tenía problemas?

Echó a correr por los callejones, rumbo a la mansión de Jayne.

Reinaba el silencio en los arrabales, pero no más de lo que era habitual. Las prostitutas, los huérfanos descalzos y la gente que sencillamente intentaba ganarse unas monedas honradamente la miraban pasar, poco más que una sombra en la oscuridad. Candy prestaba atención por si oía algún retazo de conversación que sugiriese la muerte de Farran, pero nada de interés llegó a sus oídos.

La asesina dejó de correr y empezó a avanzar a grandes zancadas. Sus pasos apenas resonaban contra los adoquines mientras se acercaba al barrio alto en el que vivía Jayne. Varias parejas de buena posición volvían andando a casa, quizá del teatro, pero nada alteraba la paz del lugar. Por otro lado, si Farran había sido asesinado, Jayne intentaría esconder la noticia el máximo tiempo posible.

Inspeccionó el vecindario a fondo y buscó en todos los lugares en los que Anthony se podía ocultar. Ni una gota de sangre, ni un signo de lucha. Incluso se arriesgó a cruzar la calle hasta la casa de Jayne. La mansión, bien iluminada, ofrecía una estampa casi animada mientras que los centinelas hacían guardia en sus puestos con aire aburrido.

A lo mejor Anthony había descubierto que Farran no saldría de casa aquella noche. Tal vez Candy se hubiese cruzado con su amigo sin darse cuenta. A Anthony no le haría ninguna gracia descubrir que Candy había salido a buscarlo, pero seguro que él habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

Suspirando, Candy se apresuró a volver al piso.

_Continuara…_


	8. Chapter 8

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL IMPERIO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 7.

Anthony no estaba en casa.

El reloj de la repisa de la chimenea marcaba la una de la mañana.

Candy se quedó de pie ante las brasas del hogar y miró el reloj, preguntándose si funcionaría mal.

Sin embargo, podía oír el tictac, y cuando miró su reloj de bolsillo comprobó que también marcaba la una. Luego la una y dos minutos. Luego la una y cinco…

Añadió unos cuantos troncos al hogar y se desprendió de las espadas y las dagas pero se dejó el traje puesto. Por si acaso.

No tenía ni idea de cuándo había empezado a pasearse delante del fuego; se dio cuenta cuando el reloj dio las dos y se sorprendió a sí misma mirando la hora.

Anthony llegaría en cualquier momento.

En cualquier momento.

Candy despertó al oír las campanadas del reloj. Se había acurrucado en el sofá… y se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta.

Las cuatro.

Candy volvería a salir dentro de un instante. Quizás Anthony había buscado refugio en el castillo. Era poco probable, pero… seguramente no había escondrijo más seguro para alguien que acababa de matar a Rourke Farran.

Candy cerró los ojos.

La claridad del alba la cegaba. Con los ojos irritados, la asesina cruzó los arrabales a paso vivo, luego los barrios altos, buscando algún rastro de Anthony en cada uno de los adoquines, de los nichos, de los tejados.

A continuación se dirigió al río.

Candy no se atrevía ni a respirar mientras recorría arriba y abajo la margen que bordeaba los barrios bajos, buscándolo. Buscando alguna señal de Farran o… o… O.

No se atrevía a terminar ese pensamiento, aunque las náuseas le retorcían las tripas mientras inspeccionaba la orilla, los muelles y los desagües.

Seguro que la estaba esperando en casa. Luego la reñiría, se reiría de ella y la besaría. Y aquella misma noche, Candy liquidaría a Jayne, y zarparían de aquel mismo río hasta llegar al mar. Y se marcharían.

La estaba esperando en casa.

Estaba en casa.

En casa.

Mediodía.

Imposible pero cierto. Le había dado cuerda al reloj de bolsillo, que jamás había fallado en todos aquellos años.

Cada uno de los pasos que la conducían escaleras arriba le parecía ligero y pesado a un tiempo. Ligero y pesado. La sensación cambiaba con cada latido de su corazón. Pasaría por casa solo el tiempo necesario para averiguar si Anthony había vuelto.

Un silencio ensordecedor se cernía sobre ella, una ola encrespada que Candy llevaba horas intentando dejar atrás. Sabía que cuando el silencio la alcanzase al fin, todo habría cambiado.

En lo alto de las escaleras, miró fijamente la puerta.

Estaba abierta y la habían dejado entornada.

Candy emitió un sonido estrangulado y corrió los últimos pasos, casi sin darse cuenta de que abría la puerta e irrumpía en el piso. Le gritaría. Y lo besaría. Y luego volvería a gritarle un poco más. Mucho más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerla tan…?

Arobynn Hamel la esperaba sentado en el sofá.

Candy se detuvo en seco.

El rey de los asesinos se levantó despacio. Ella leyó la expresión de sus ojos y supo lo que le iba a decir antes de que abriera la boca para susurrar:

–Lo siento.

El silencio la alcanzó.

_Continuara…_

_Oh…_

_Oh…_

_Esto se puso feo…_


	9. Chapter 9

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL IMPERIO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 8.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, avanzó directamente hacia la chimenea antes de que Candy comprendiese lo que se disponía a hacer.

–Al parecer, pensaban que aún vivía en el castillo –explicó Arobynn, sin abandonar aquel tono de voz quedo y horrible–. Nos lo dejaron como advertencia.

Ella se cogió a la repisa y agarró el reloj.

–Candy –musitó Arobynn.

La asesina tiró el reloj con tanta fuerza que el objeto se estrelló contra la pared del otro lado.

Los fragmentos aterrizaron sobre la mesa auxiliar que descansaba contra la pared. Rompieron los platos decorativos allí expuestos y escamparon el juego de té que ella misma se había comprado.

–Candy –volvió a decir Arobynn.

Ella se quedó mirando el reloj hecho trizas, los platos rotos y el juego de té volcado. Aquel silencio no tenía fin. Ya nunca habría un final, solo aquel principio.

–Quiero ver el cuerpo.

Las palabras procedían de una boca que ya no estaba segura de que le perteneciera.

–No –repuso Arobynn con suavidad.

Candy giró la cabeza hacia él, enseñando los dientes.

–Quiero ver el cuerpo.

Los ojos plateados de Arobynn la miraban abiertos de par en par cuando negó con la cabeza.

–No, no quieres.

La asesina tenía que empezar a moverse, empezar a andar en dirección a cualquier parte, mientras aún siguiera en pie. Porque si llegaba a sentarse…

Se dirigió a la puerta. Bajó los escalones.

Las calles seguían siendo las mismas, el cielo estaba despejado, la brisa salobre del Avery aún la despeinaba. Tenía que seguir andando. Quizás… Quizás se hubiesen equivocado de cuerpo. Tal vez Arobynn hubiera cometido un error. A lo mejor estaba mintiendo.

Sabía que el rey la seguía, a pocos pasos por detrás, mientras Candy recorría la ciudad. También sabía que Wesley se les uniría en algún momento, siempre cuidando de Arobynn, siempre alerta. El silencio entraba y salía de sus oídos. A veces cesaba el tiempo necesario para que Candy oyera el relincho de un caballo, el grito de un transeúnte, la risa de unos niños. Otras, ninguno de los ruidos que poblaban la capital se abría paso hasta ella.

Habían cometido un error.

No miró a los asesinos que vigilaban la entrada al castillo, ni al ama de llaves que le abrió los portalones del edificio, ni a los asesinos que pululaban por el vestíbulo y la miraban con una expresión entre furiosa y apenada.

Redujo el paso lo suficiente para que Arobynn, seguido de Wesely, la adelantara, la guiara durante el resto del camino.

El silencio se retiró y los pensamientos la inundaron. Habían cometido un error. Y cuando averiguara dónde lo habían encerrado –dónde lo escondían– no pararía hasta encontrarlo. Y luego los degollaría a todos.

Arobynn la condujo a la escalera de piedra oculta al fondo del vestíbulo. La escalera que conducía a los sótanos, a las mazmorras y a las cámaras secretas del consejo.

El roce de las botas contra la piedra. Arobynn delante de ella. Weisley en último lugar.

Abajo, cada vez más abajo, y luego por un pasaje estrecho y oscuro. Hasta la puerta situada al fondo de la entrada de las mazmorras. Conocía esa puerta. Conocía la habitación que había detrás. La cámara mortuoria donde reposaban los asesinos muertos hasta que… No, tenía que ser un error.

Arobynn sacó un llavero en forma de anilla y descorrió la cerradura pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

–Por favor, Candy, es mejor que no entres.

La asesina lo apartó a codazos y penetró en la cámara.

La estancia cuadrada era pequeña y solo dos antorchas brillaban en el interior. Suficientes para iluminar…

Iluminar…

Cada paso que daba la acercaba al cuerpo tendido sobre la mesa. Candy no sabía qué mirar primero.

Si los dedos retorcidos, las quemaduras y los cortes cuidadosos y profundos en la carne o la cara, aquel rostro que tan bien conocía, aunque se hubieran esforzado al máximo en dejarlo irreconocible.

El mundo dio vueltas a su alrededor, pero Candy consiguió recorrer los pasos que la separaban de la mesa y mirar el cuerpo desnudo y mutilado que ella…

Que ella…

Farran se había explayado. Y aunque el cadáver tenía la cara destrozada, aún se apreciaba el alcance del dolor, de la desesperación que había experimentado.

Candy estaba soñando, o tal vez estuviese por fin en el infierno porque ella no podía existir en un mundo donde algo así podía suceder, en un mundo donde ella se había pasado toda la noche caminando como una idiota mientras Farran lo torturaba, le arrancaba los ojos y…

La asesina vomitó en el suelo.

Oyó unos pasos y notó las manos de Arobynn en los hombros, en la cintura, intentando alejarla de allí.

Estaba muerto.

Anthony estaba muerto.

No lo dejaría allí, en aquella cámara fría y oscura.

Candy se zafó del abrazo de Arobynn. Sin pronunciar palabra, se desató la capa y la tendió sobre Anthony para cubrir todos aquellos daños que tan cuidadosamente le habían infligido. Se subió a la mesa de madera y se tendió a su lado con una mano sobre su cintura, para abrazarlo.

El cuerpo aún olía un poco a Anthony. Y al jabón barato que lo obligaba a usar, porque era demasiado egoísta como para compartir con él su jabón de lavanda.

Candy enterró la cara en aquel hombro frío y rígido. Él desprendía un olor extraño y almizclado; un olor tan ajeno a él que la asesina estuvo a punto de volver a vomitar. Lo tenía adherido al cabello castaño dorado, a los labios rotos y azulados.

No lo dejaría solo.

Oyó unos pasos en dirección a la puerta; luego el crujido de la hoja al cerrarse cuando Arobynn salió.

Candy cerró los ojos. No lo dejaría solo.

No lo dejaría solo.

_Continuara…_


	10. Chapter 10

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL IMPERIO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 9.

Candy despertó en la cama que un día le había pertenecido pero que ya no sentía suya. En el mundo faltaba algo, algo esencial. Su conciencia abandonó despacio las profundidades del sueño y tardó un buen rato en recordar qué había cambiado.

Podría haberse dicho que acababa de despertar en su propia cama del castillo, siendo todavía la protegida de Arobynn y la rival de Anthony, decidida a ser la asesina de Adarlan por siempre jamás. Hasta se lo podría haber creído de no haber sido porque echaba en falta gran parte de sus adoradas pertenencias, que ahora estaban en su piso de la ciudad.

Anthony se había ido.

La realidad se abrió de par en par y se la tragó.

Candy no se movió de la cama.

Sabía que las horas pasaban porque la luz iba cambiando en la pared del dormitorio. Sabía que el mundo seguía su curso, indiferente a la muerte de un joven, ignorante incluso de que hubiera existido y respirado, de que la hubiera amado. Odió al mundo por seguir girando. Tal vez si Candy no se levantaba nunca, no tendría que girar con él.

El recuerdo del rostro de Anthony empezaba a perder nitidez. ¿Sus ojos eran de un azul dorado o sencillamente azules? No se acordaba. Y ya nunca podría averiguarlo.

Jamás volvería a ver su media sonrisa. Nunca volvería a oír su risa, ni esa manera particular que tenía de pronunciar el nombre de Candy como si significara algo especial, mucho más de lo que el título de asesina de Adarlan llegaría a representar jamás.

Candy no quería vivir en un mundo donde él no existía. De modo que se quedó mirando cómo la luz se desplazaba y cambiaba, y dejó que el mundo continuara sin ella.

Alguien hablaba al otro lado de la habitación. Tres voces graves, de hombre. El murmullo arrancó del sueño a Candy, que despertó en una habitación a oscuras, iluminada por las luces de la ciudad que brillaban al otro lado de la ventana.

–Jayne y Farran esperarán que tomemos represalias –observó un hombre. Era Harding, uno de los asesinos más brillantes de Arobynn y uno de los grandes rivales de Candy.

–Los guardias estarán preparados –apuntó otro; Tern, un asesino mayor.

–En ese caso, que un grupo se encargue de los guardias. Mientras estén distraídos, los demás iremos a por Jayne y Farran.

Aquella última voz pertenecía a Arobynn. Candy recordaba a duras penas que la habían sacado en brazos de aquella habitación oscura que olía a muerte –hacía varias horas o varios años– y la habían metido en la cama.

Las voces de Tern y Harding llegaron amortiguadas hasta Candy. Luego Arobynn anunció:

–Atacaremos esta noche. Farran vive en la casa, y si lo sincronizamos todo bien, los mataremos a los dos mientras duermen.

–No podremos llegar al segundo piso sencillamente subiendo las escaleras –explicó Harding–. Incluso la fachada está vigilada. Si no podemos subir por delante, podemos entrar por una ventana trasera saltando desde el tejado de la casa vecina.

–Un salto así podría ser fatal –objetó Tern.

–Ya basta –intervino Arobynn–. Ya pensaré cómo entrar cuando lleguemos. Quiero que nos pongamos en marcha a medianoche. Y decid a todos que mantengan la boca cerrada. Si Farran pudo tenderle una trampa a Anthony, no cabe duda de que alguien se fue de la lengua. No digan adónde van ni siquiera a los criados.

Un gruñido de asentimiento y las pisadas de Tern y Harding, que se alejaban.

Candy mantuvo los ojos cerrados y siguió respirando con regularidad cuando oyó que alguien giraba el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto. Reconoció el paso firme del rey de los asesinos, que avanzaba hacia su cama. Notó el aroma de Arobynn. Plantado ante su cama le acarició el pelo, luego la mejilla.

Los pasos se alejaron y la puerta se cerró… con llave. Candy abrió los ojos. El reflejo de las luces de la ciudad le proporcionó luz suficiente para comprobar que habían cambiado el cerrojo de la habitación desde su partida. Ahora solo se podía cerrar desde fuera.

Arobynn la había encerrado.

¿Para evitar que los siguiera? ¿Para impedir que hiciera pagar a Farran cada palmo de piel torturada, cada gota de dolor infligido?

Farran era un maestro de la tortura, y había pasado toda la noche con Anthony.

Candy se sentó y la cabeza le dio vueltas. No recordaba cuándo había comido por última vez. La comida podía esperar. Todo podía esperar.

Porque dentro de tres horas, Arobynn y sus asesinos saldrían a buscar venganza. Arrebatarían a Candy el derecho de desquitarse. La satisfacción de degollar a Farran, a Jayne y a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Y no iba a permitirlo.

Caminó a hurtadillas hacia la puerta y comprobó que estaba cerrada. Arobynn la conocía muy bien.

Sabía que antes o después Candy se arrancaría aquella manta de puro dolor.

Aunque forzara la cerradura, habría como mínimo un asesino vigilando la puerta. Tendría que salir por la ventana.

La ventana no estaba cerrada con llave, pero la habitación se encontraba en un segundo piso y la caída era inmensa. Mientras dormía, alguien le había quitado el traje y le había puesto un camisón. Revisó el armario en busca del traje –las botas estaban diseñadas para saltar– pero solo encontró dos túnicas negras, pantalones a juego y unas botas ordinarias. Tendría que conformarse con eso. No en vano era la asesina de Adarlan.

No se veían armas por allí, y no llevaba ninguna consigo. Ahora bien, el hecho de haber ocupado aquella habitación durante tantos años tenía sus ventajas. En el más completo silencio, apartó los tablones sueltos del suelo, bajo los cuales, hacía mucho tiempo, había escondido un juego de cuatro dagas. Se enfundó dos en el cinturón y se guardó las otras dos en las botas. Luego buscó las espadas gemelas que había ocultado en la estructura de la cama cuando tenía catorce años. Ni las dagas ni la espada poseían valor suficiente como para llevarlas consigo cuando se había trasladado. Pero bastarían.

Cuando terminó de sujetarse las armas a la espalda, se trenzó la melena y, tras ajustarse la capa, se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza.

Primero mataría a Jayne. Luego arrastraría a Farran a un lugar donde pudiera vengarse a conciencia, durante el tiempo que le pareciera conveniente. A lo largo de varios días, tal vez. Cuando considerara la deuda saldada, cuando Farran hubiera perdido hasta la última gota de sangre en la más pura agonía, colocaría a Anthony al amparo de la tierra para que se fuera al otro mundo sabiendo que había sido vengado.

Candy abrió la ventana y escudriñó el exterior. Las piedras húmedas de rocío brillaban a la luz de las farolas y los centinelas parecían concentrados en las calles que rodeaban el castillo.

Bien.

Aquellas muertes le pertenecían, ella era la dueña de aquel desagravio. Nadie más.

Un fuego negro le ardía en las entrañas y le recorría las venas mientras se encaramaba al alféizar y se deslizaba al exterior.

Sus dedos buscaron algún punto de agarre en las grandes piedras blancas y, sin perder de vista a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta del recinto, descendió por la pared del castillo. Nadie reparó en ella, nadie miró en su dirección. Reinaba el silencio en el castillo, la calma antes de la tormenta que se quebraría en cuanto Arobynn y sus asesinos iniciaran la caza.

Aterrizó con suavidad, apenas un susurro del cuero de las botas contra los adoquines brillantes. Los guardias estaban tan pendientes de la calle que no se fijarían en ella cuando saltase la valla por la zona de los establos de la parte trasera.

Deslizarse por el recinto sin ser vista le resultó tan fácil como escabullirse de su habitación, y ya había alcanzado las sombras de los establos cuando una mano la agarró.

Alguien la empujó contra la construcción de madera. El golpe aún resonaba cuando Candy sacó una daga.

El rostro de Wesley, desencajado de rabia, se encaró con ella en la oscuridad.

–¿Dónde diablos te crees que vas? –jadeó sin soltarle los hombros, pese a que ella le apretaba la daga contra un lado del cuello.

–Apártate –gruñó Candy, casi sin reconocer su propia voz–. Arobynn no me puede dejar encerrada.

–No hablo de Arobynn. Utiliza la cabeza y piensa, Candy.

Una ínfima parte de ella, esa que la había abandonado desde que había roto aquel reloj, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que Wesley la llamaba por su nombre.

–Apártate –repitió Candy, e hincó con más fuerza la hoja de la espada en la garganta expuesta.

–Sé que quieres vengarte –resolló él–. Y yo también. De lo que le han hecho a Anthony. Sé que…

Candy hizo girar la hoja, lo justo para obligarlo a retroceder si no quería que le hiciera un profundo tajo en la garganta.

–¿No lo entiendes? –le suplicó él. Le brillaban los ojos en la oscuridad–. Todo esto solo es una…

Sin embargo, el fuego rugió en el interior de Candy y la asesina giró sobre sí misma con un movimiento que el maestro mudo le había enseñado el verano pasado. La mirada de Wesley se desenfocó cuando Candy le estampó la empuñadura de la espada en la cabeza. Se derrumbó como un fardo.

Antes siquiera de que Wesley hubiera tocado el suelo, la asesina ya corría hacia la verja. Instantes después, saltó y se internó en las calles de la ciudad.

Candy era fuego y oscuridad, era polvo, sangre y sombra.

Volaba por las calles, cada paso más rápido que el anterior mientras aquel fuego oscuro consumía sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos sin dejar nada allí salvo la rabia y su presa.

Enfiló por callejones y saltó muros.

Los degollaría a todos.

Cada vez más deprisa, corría hacia aquella hermosa casa situada en una calle tranquila, hacia los dos hombres que habían destrozado su mundo pedazo a pedazo, golpe a golpe y hueso a hueso.

Le bastaba con llegar hasta Jayne y Farran; todo lo demás era secundario. Arobynn había dicho que ambos estarían durmiendo. De modo que Candy debía burlar a los centinelas de la verja, luego a los de la puerta y a los del primer piso… por no mencionar los guardias que sin duda estarían apostados junto a las puertas de los dormitorios.

No obstante, había un modo más sencillo de evitarlos. Un modo que impediría que los guardias de la puerta principal alertasen a Farran y a Jayne. Harding había mencionado algo de una ventana del segundo piso por la que te podías colar. Y Harding era un buen saltimbanqui, pero ella lo superaba.

Cuando apenas la separaban unas calles de distancia de la vivienda, trepó por la pared de una casa hasta el tejado y echó a correr otra vez para tomar impulso antes de salvar el hueco que separaba las dos construcciones.

A lo largo de los días pasados, había pasado por delante de la casa de Jayne las veces suficientes como para saber que estaba flanqueada por callejones de unos cinco metros de ancho.

Saltó otra abertura entre tejados.

Pensándolo bien, Candy sabía que había una ventana en el segundo piso con vistas a uno de aquellos pasajes; y le importaba un comino adónde fuera a parar aquella ventana siempre y cuando le permitiese entrar antes de que los guardias del primer piso advirtiesen su presencia.

La techumbre verde esmeralda de la casa de Jayne relumbraba, y Candy se detuvo en seco en el tejado de la casa vecina. Una porción amplia y plana de tejas la separaba del callejón que debía salvar.

Si apuntaba bien y corría con la suficiente rapidez, podría saltar y cruzar aquella abertura del otro lado.

La ventana estaba abierta pero las cortinas echadas le impedían atisbar el interior.

A pesar de la rabia que la cegaba, años de entrenamiento la incitaron a inspeccionar los tejados vecinos de forma casi instintiva. ¿Debía achacar a la arrogancia o a la estupidez de Jayne la ausencia de centinelas en los tejados vecinos? Ni siquiera los vigilantes de la calle habían alzado la vista.

Candy se desató la capa y la dejó caer tras ella. Cualquier estorbo podía ser fatal, y no tenía la menor intención de morir antes de que Jayne y Farran hubieran pagado.

El tejado al que estaba encaramada Candy tenía una altura de tres pisos y miraba a la ventana del segundo piso que se abría al otro lado del callejón. Calculó la distancia y la velocidad, y se aseguró de que las espadas que llevaba cruzadas a la espalda estuvieran bien sujetas. La ventana era grande, pero no quería que las armas se trabaran con el marco. Retrocedió tanto como pudo para coger carrerilla.

En algún lugar de aquella segunda planta, dormían Jayne y Farran. Y en algún lugar de aquella casa, habían destruido a Anthony.

Después de matarlos, quizás Candy derribaría aquella mansión piedra a piedra.

A lo mejor derribaba la ciudad entera.

Candy sonrió. La idea le gustó.

Inspiró profundamente y echó a correr.

El tejado medía unos veinte metros; veinte metros la separaban del salto que o bien la llevaría al otro lado de la ventana abierta o bien la estrellaría en el callejón que separaba ambas edificaciones.

Corrió hacia el borde.

Quince metros.

No había lugar a error, no cabían el miedo ni la tristeza ni nada más que aquella rabia cegadora y un cálculo frío y terrible.

Diez metros.

Voló recta como una flecha. Cada movimiento de sus miembros la acercaba un poco más.

Cinco.

Dos.

El callejón de debajo se acercaba a cada paso. El hueco parecía mucho más grande de lo que había supuesto.

Uno.

Sin embargo, ni por un momento consideró la idea de detenerse.

Candy llegó al borde del tejado y saltó.

_Continuara…_


	11. Chapter 11

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL IMPERIO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 10.

El beso frío del aire nocturno en la cara, el brillo de las calles mojadas bajo las farolas, el resplandor de la luna en las cortinas negras al otro lado de la ventana mientras ella volaba hacia allí, con las manos ya en las dagas…

Pegó la barbilla al pecho, preparada para el impacto. Cruzó las cortinas, arrancándolas de su sujeción, y rodó al llegar al suelo para amortiguar el golpe.

Justo en el centro de una sala de reuniones abarrotada de gente. En el lapso de un suspiro, se hizo una composición del lugar: en una sala más bien pequeña, Jayne, Farran y otros hombres se reunían en torno a una mesa, y una docena de guardias, con los ojos clavados en ella, formaban una muralla humana que la separaba de su presa.

Las cortinas eran tan gruesas que le habían impedido ver la luz al otro lado. Desde fuera, el interior parecía oscuro y desierto. Un truco.

Le daba igual. Acabaría con todos. Antes de ponerse en pie siquiera, lanzó las dos dagas que llevaba en las botas. Los gritos de agonía de los guardias arrancaron una sonrisa malévola a los labios de Candy.

Las dos espadas ya silbaban en las manos de la asesina cuando el guardia más cercano se abalanzó contra ella.

El hombre murió al instante, con una espada alojada entre las costillas, directamente en el corazón.

Cada uno de los objetos –y cada una de las personas– que se interponía entre ella y Farran era un obstáculo o un arma, un escudo o una trampa.

Candy giró sobre sí misma para recibir al siguiente guardia y su sonrisa se volvió fiera al atisbar a Jayne y a Farran al otro lado de la habitación, sentados a la mesa de cara a ella. Farran le sonreía y tenía los ojos brillantes, pero Jayne, de pie, la miraba boquiabierto.

Candy hundió una de sus espadas en el pecho de un guardia para poder coger la tercera daga.

Jayne seguía con la boca abierta cuando se la hundió en el cuello.

Caos absoluto. La puerta se abrió de par en par y más centinelas se precipitaron a la sala mientras Candy retiraba la segunda espada del pecho del guardia muerto. No podían haber transcurrido ni diez segundos desde que la asesina había entrado de un salto por la ventana abierta. ¿Acaso la estaban esperando?

Dos guardias cargaron contra ella cortando el aire con las espadas. Las armas gemelas de Candy centellaron y la sangre manó a chorros.

La sala no era muy grande. Solo seis metros la separaban de Farran, que la miraba con salvaje deleite.

Cayeron tres guardias más.

Alguien le arrojó una daga a la asesina, y ella la desvió con la hoja de la espada con tan buena fortuna que la daga alcanzó a otro guardia en la pierna. Involuntario pero providencial.

Otros dos guardias cayeron.

Solo unos cuantos la separaban de la mesa. Farran ni siquiera se había dignado a mirar el cadáver de Jayne, que yacía exánime a su lado.

Entraron más guardias procedentes del interior de la casa, pero estos se habían cubierto el rostro con unas extrañas máscaras que llevaban ojos de cristal y una especie de tela de malla en la parte de la boca…

Fue entonces cuando Candy notó el humo. La puerta se cerró y, mientras destripaba a otro guardia más, Candy se volvió hacia Farran a tiempo de ver cómo se ponía una máscara.

La asesina conocía aquel humo; aquel olor. Lo había notado en el cadáver de Anthony. Almizclado, extraño.

Alguien cerró la ventana para impedir el paso al aire fresco. El humo invadía la sala, lo emborronaba todo.

Le escocían los ojos, pero Candy dejó caer una espada para coger la última daga, aquella que reservaba para el cráneo de Farran.

El mundo se torció a un lado.

_No_.

Candy no supo si lo había dicho o sencillamente lo había pensado, pero la palabra reverberó en la oscuridad que la devoraba.

Otro guardia enmascarado se abrió paso hasta ella y la asesina se irguió lo justo para hundirle una hoja en el costado. La sangre le empapó la mano, pero ella no soltó la espada. Con la daga en la otra mano, echó el brazo hacia atrás y apuntó a la cabeza de Farran.

Por desgracia el humo invadía cada uno de sus poros, de sus músculos, de sus respiraciones. Mientras trazaba un arco con el brazo, un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la visión se le distorsionaba.

Candy se inclinó y la daga se le cayó. Consiguió de todos modos eludir al guardia que la atacaba, que se llevó consigo dos centímetros de trenza. La melena de la asesina se liberó como una ola dorada mientras ella, torcida, empezaba a caer muy, muy despacio. Farran la miraba sonriendo…

Un guardia le hundió el puño en el vientre y la dejó sin resuello. Candy retrocedió, y otro puño duro como el granito le golpeó la cara. Y la espalda, las costillas, la mandíbula. Tantos golpes que el dolor no daba abasto, y la asesina seguía cayendo envuelta en todo aquel humo…

Sabían que Candy iba a ir. La ventana abierta como invitándola a entrar, el humo y las máscaras, todo formaba parte de un plan. Y ella había caído de cabeza en la trampa.

Aún no había llegado al suelo cuando la oscuridad la cubrió.

–Que nadie la toque –dijo una voz sofisticada y aburrida–. Hay que mantenerla con vida.

Varias manos le arrancaban las armas de las manos y la sentaban contra la pared. El aire fresco entraba en la habitación, pero Candy apenas lo notaba en la adormilada piel del rostro.

No sentía nada. No podía moverse. Estaba paralizada.

Consiguió abrir los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Farran, que estaba acuclillado delante de ella mirándola con aquella sonrisa felina. El humo ya se había despejado y la máscara de Farran yacía olvidada tras él.

–Hola, Candy –ronroneó.

Alguien la había traicionado. Arobynn no. Odiaba demasiado a Jayne y a Farran. Si alguien la había vendido, tenía que haber sido algún desgraciado de la cofradía, alguien que se beneficiara de su muerte.

No podía haber sido Arobynn.

Farran vestía prendas inmaculadas en un tono gris oscuro.

–Hace años que quería conocerte, ¿sabes? –le dijo en un tono alegre a pesar de la sangre y los cuerpos que los rodeaban–. Para ser sincero –continuó mientras se comía a Candy con los ojos de un modo nauseabundo–, estoy decepcionado. Has caído a cuatro patas en nuestra pequeña trampa. Ni siquiera te has parado a pensar, ¿verdad? –Farran sonrió–. No hay que subestimar el poder del amor. ¿O era el de la venganza?

Los dedos de Candy no la obedecían. Incluso parpadear le costaba un esfuerzo.

–No te preocupes… El efecto de la gloriella ya empieza a remitir, aunque tampoco podrás moverte gran cosa. Dentro de unas seis horas debería haber desaparecido del todo. Al menos, ese tiempo tardó en abandonar a tu amigo cuando lo capturé. Se trata de una herramienta particularmente eficaz para mantener a raya a las personas sin necesidad de usar grilletes. Hace que el proceso sea mucho más… agradable, aunque no puedas gritar gran cosa.

Dioses del cielo. Gloriella… el mismo veneno que Patty había usado con el maestro mudo. Por lo visto, lo habían mezclado con incienso. Farran debía de haber capturado a Anthony antes de llevarlo a la casa y obligarlo a aspirar el humo para… Se disponía a torturarla a ella también. Candy podía soportar cierto grado de tortura, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que le había hecho a Anthony, se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en venirse abajo. La imagen del cuerpo roto de Anthony le vino a la mente. De haber sido dueña de sus movimientos, habría desgarrado la garganta de Farran con los dientes.

Su única esperanza radicaba en el hecho de que Arobynn y los demás llegarían pronto, y si bien uno de ellos la había traicionado, cuando Arobynn lo descubriese… cuando viese lo que Farran se proponía hacer… Mantendría a Farran con vida para que Candy pudiera destriparlo cuando se recuperase. Y ella se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo.

Farran le apartó el pelo de los ojos y se lo recogió detrás de las orejas. Candy destrozaría aquella mano también. Igual que Farran había aplastado las dos manos de Anthony hueso por hueso. Detrás de aquel hombre indeseable, los guardias empezaban a retirar los cuerpos. Nadie tocó el cadáver de Jayne, que seguía desparramado sobre la mesa.

–¿Sabes? –murmuró Farran–, eres muy hermosa –el hombre le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, luego la mandíbula. La rabia de Candy se convirtió en algo vivo que se debatía en su interior, pugnando por un solo instante de libertad–. Ya entiendo por qué Arobynn ha cuidado de ti como de una mascota todos estos años –el dedo se deslizó por el cuello–. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

La asesina sabía que Farran no esperaba respuesta. Los ojos del hombre buscaron los de Candy, una mirada oscura y voraz.

Candy no pensaba suplicar. Si iba a morir como Anthony, lo haría con dignidad. Con la rabia aún viva en su interior. Y tal vez… tal vez tuviese ocasión de ponerle las manos encima.

–Casi estoy tentado de conservarte en mi poder –confesó. Le pasó el pulgar por la boca–. En vez de entregarte, te llevaría abajo y, si sobrevivías… –negó con la cabeza–. Pero eso no forma parte del trato, ¿verdad?

Las palabras pugnaban por salir de la boca de Candy, pero la lengua no se movía. Ni siquiera podía abrir la boca.

–Te mueres por saber cuál es el trato, ¿a que sí? A ver si lo recuerdo… Matamos a Anthony Brower – recitó Farran–. Tú te vuelves loca, te plantas aquí y te cargas a Jayne –señaló con la barbilla el gran bulto caído sobre la mesa– y yo ocupo el lugar de Jayne –ahora las manos del hombre le recorrían el cuello en una caricia sensual que prometía una agonía sin límite. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el adormecimiento remitía una pizca, pero Candy no poseía aún ningún control sobre su cuerpo–. Es una pena que tenga que echarte la culpa de la muerte de Jayne. Y que entregarte al rey en bandeja de plata sea tan ventajoso para mí.

Al rey. No iba a torturarla ni a matarla sino a entregarla al rey como soborno para que el soberano hiciera la vista gorda a los asuntos de Farran. Candy habría soportado torturas, habría aguantado la violación que prácticamente se leía en los ojos de Farran, pero si la entregaba al rey… La asesina ahuyentó el pensamiento, decidida a no seguir aquel hilo.

Tenía que escapar de allí.

Farran debió de advertir el pánico que asomaba a sus ojos porque sonrió y le cerró la mano en la garganta. Las uñas largas se le clavaron en la piel.

–No tengas miedo, Candy –le susurró al oído mientras le hundía aún más las uñas–. Si el rey te deja con vida, estaré en deuda eterna contigo. Al fin y al cabo, te debo mi corona.

Candy tenía una palabra en los labios, pero por más que se esforzase no conseguía pronunciarla.

_¿Quién?_

¿Quién la había traicionado tan vilmente? Podía entender que algunos la odiasen, pero a Anthony… Todo el mundo adoraba a Anthony, incluido Wesley.

Wesley. Había intentado advertirla: «Todo esto solo es una…» Y la expresión de su cara no reflejaba irritación sino piedad, piedad y rabia, que no iba dirigida contra ella sino contra un tercero. ¿Había enviado Arobynn a Wesley para que la advirtiese? Harding, el asesino que había hablado de la ventana, siempre había querido hacerse con el puesto de protegido de Arobynn. Y prácticamente le había explicado a Candy por dónde entrar en la casa y cómo hacerlo. Tenía que ser él. Tal vez Wesley lo hubiera deducido justo cuando Candy se disponía a salir del castillo. Porque la otra alternativa… No, no podía considerarla siquiera.

Farran se echó hacia atrás y le soltó el cuello.

–Me encantaría jugar contigo, pero he jurado no hacerte daño –inclinó la cabeza a un lado y contempló las heridas que había sufrido Candy–. No creo que pase nada por unas cuantas magulladuras y un labio partido –se sacó un reloj del bolsillo–. Lástima, ya son las once y tanto tú como yo tenemos obligaciones que atender.

Las once. Arobynn ni siquiera tenía previsto salir del castillo hasta pasada una hora. Y si había sido Harding quien la había traicionado, este haría lo posible por demorar aún más la partida. Una vez que Candy estuviera en las mazmorras de palacio, ¿qué posibilidades tenía Arobynn de rescatarla? Y cuando la gloriella cediera, ¿qué posibilidades tenía ella de fugarse?

Los ojos de Farran, que seguían clavados en ella, brillaban de goce. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, el brazo del hombre azotó el aire.

Candy oyó el sonido de una bofetada antes de notar el escozor en la mejilla y la boca. Apenas sintió el dolor. Dio gracias de que la droga aún hiciera efecto, sobre todo cuando notó el fuerte sabor metálico en la boca.

Farran se incorporó con elegancia.

–Eso por derramar sangre en la alfombra.

A pesar de tener la cabeza torcida y de la sangre que le bajaba por la garganta, Candy se las ingenió para fulminarlo con la mirada. Farran se atusó la túnica gris y se inclinó para echar la cabeza de Candy hacia delante.

–Me habría encantado destrozarte –le dijo Farran, y se dirigió a la puerta. Les hizo señas a tres hombres altos y bien vestidos al pasar. No eran unos guardias más. Candy los había visto antes. En alguna parte, en algún momento que no lograba recordar…

Uno de ellos se acercó sonriendo como si la muchacha no estuviera allí tirada rodeada de sangre. Candy alcanzó a atisbar la empuñadura redondeada de la espada antes de que el hierro le golpease la cabeza y todo se volviera negro.

_Continuara…_


	12. Chapter 12

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL IMPERIO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 11.

Candy despertó con una horrible jaqueca.

Sin abrir los ojos, dejó que sus sentidos se acostumbraran al entorno antes de anunciar al mundo que estaba despierta. No sabía dónde estaba, pero era un lugar silencioso, húmedo y frío que olía a moho y a basura.

Antes de levantar siquiera los párpados comprendió tres cosas.

La primera, que había estado inconsciente como mínimo seis horas, pues podía mover los dedos de las manos y los pies. Aquellos movimientos le bastaron para saber que la habían desarmado.

La segunda, que si después de seis horas Arobynn y los demás no la habían encontrado, o bien se encontraba en las mazmorras reales, al otro lado de la ciudad, o bien en alguna celda de los sótanos de la mansión de Jayne, esperando un transporte.

La tercera, que Anthony seguía muerto, y que incluso su propia rabia había tenido su papel en una traición tan retorcida y despiadada que Candy apenas empezaba a vislumbrarla.

Anthony seguía muerto. Y ella estaba en un sótano de mala muerte.

Candy abrió los ojos. En efecto, estaba en un sótano, tirada sobre un camastro de heno y encadenada a la pared. También tenía los pies sujetos al suelo, y las cadenas medían lo justo para que, si necesitaba aliviarse, pudiera llegar al mugriento cubo del rincón.

Jamás en toda su vida había estado en una situación tan degradante.

Después de orinar, echó un vistazo a la celda. No había ventanas, y entre la puerta de hierro y la pared no cabía nada salvo una rendija de luz. No oía nada, ni procedente del exterior ni del otro lado de las paredes. Podría haber estado en cualquier parte, debajo de la casa de Jayne, en las mazmorras de palacio o en una cárcel cualquiera de la ciudad.

Tenía la boca seca, la lengua hinchada. Habría dado cualquier cosa por un trago de agua para quitarse el sabor de la sangre. También le dolía el estómago de hambre, y la jaqueca le atravesaba el cráneo como flechas de luz.

La habían traicionado; Harding o alguien como él, que se beneficiaría de su desaparición. Y Arobynn seguía sin rescatarla.

La encontraría, antes o después. Tenía que hacerlo.

Tiró de las cadenas para comprobar su resistencia y examinó los anclajes de la pared y el suelo.

Inspeccionó los eslabones y los cerrojos. No podría forzarlos. Luego palpó las piedras buscando trozos sueltos o quizá todo un bloque que pudiera usar como arma pero no había nada. También le habían quitado las horquillas del pelo, arrebatándole así la posibilidad de forzar los cerrojos. Los botones de su túnica negra eran demasiado pequeños y delicados como para ser de utilidad.

Quizás si entraba un guardia Candy podría inducirlo a acercarse lo suficiente como para usar las cadenas contra él; estrangularlo o dejarlo inconsciente, tal vez utilizarlo de rehén para que la liberasen.

Quizás…

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y un hombre se quedó plantado en el umbral. Detrás había otros tres.

El hombre lucía una túnica oscura con ribetes dorados. Si le sorprendió encontrarla despierta, no lo demostró.

Guardias reales.

Entonces, estaba en las mazmorras de palacio.

El guardia dejó en el suelo los alimentos que le había traído y empujó la bandeja hacia ella. Agua, pan y un trozo de queso.

–La cena –dijo sin pisar siquiera la celda.

Tanto él como sus compañeros conocían los peligros de acercarse demasiado.

Candy echó un vistazo a la bandeja. La cena. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí abajo? ¿Había pasado un día casi entero… y Arobynn no había ido a buscarla? Debía de haberse cruzado con Wesley en los establos, y este le habría contado lo que se proponía Candy. Tenía que saber que ella estaba allí.

El guardia la estaba mirando, y Candy alzó la vista hacia él.

–La mazmorra es inexpugnable –le dijo– y esas cadenas están fabricadas con acero de Adarlan.

Candy clavó los ojos en él. Era un hombre de mediana edad, quizás de unos cuarenta años. No llevaba armas; otra medida de precaución. Por lo general, los guardias reales se alistaban jóvenes y se quedaban allí hasta que eran demasiado viejos para empuñar una espada. De modo que aquel hombre tenía en su haber varios años de entrenamiento intensivo. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver a los otros tres guardias, pero Candy sabía que no habrían confiado su vigilancia a cualquiera.

Aun si el guardia había usado aquel comentario para evitar que la asesina lo atacara, seguramente decía la verdad. Nadie salía de las mazmorras reales y nadie podía entrar.

Si después de un día entero Arobynn aún no se había abierto paso hasta ella, era obvio que Candy tampoco podría salir. Y si la persona que la había traicionado había sido capaz de engañar no solo a ella sino también a Anthony y a Arobynn, aquel conspirador se aseguraría de que el rey de los asesinos ignorase su paradero.

Estando Anthony muerto, el exterior tampoco le ofrecía nada por lo que valiese la pena luchar. No si la asesina de Adarlan estaba acabada y su mundo con ella. La chica que se había enfrentado al señor de los piratas y a toda su isla, la muchacha que había robado unos caballos Asterión y había galopado por la playa del desierto Rojo, la joven que se había sentado en su propio tejado a mirar la salida del sol sobre el Avery, la asesina que tenía toda la vida por delante… aquella mujer había desaparecido.

No quedaba nada de ella. Y Arobynn no llegaba.

Había fracasado.

Lo que era peor, le había fallado a Anthony. Ni siquiera había matado al hombre que había puesto fin a la vida del chico de un modo tan miserable.

El guardia cambió de postura y Candy comprendió que llevaba un buen rato mirándolo.

–La comida está limpia –la tranquilizó el hombre antes de retroceder para cerrar la puerta.

Candy bebió el agua y comió tanto pan con queso como su estómago pudo soportar. No habría sabido decir si la comida no sabía a nada o si había perdido el sentido del gusto. Los bocados le sabían a ceniza.

Cuando acabó de comer, dio un puntapié a la bandeja en dirección a la puerta. Podría haberla usado como arma o también como cebo para atraer a los guardias hacia ella, pero ¿para qué?

Ella no iba a escapar y Anthony estaba muerto.

Candy apoyó la cabeza en aquella pared húmeda y fría. Nunca podría asegurarse de que Anthony yacía en la tierra. Hasta en eso le había fallado.

Cuando el horrible silencio volvió a reclamarla, Candy lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

A los guardias les gustaba hablar. Sobre acontecimientos deportivos, sobre mujeres, sobre las maniobras de los ejércitos de Adarlan. Sobre ella, principalmente.

A veces, algunos retazos de conversación se colaban a través de la muralla de silencio y mantenían su atención un instante antes de que Candy volviera a deslizarse a aquel mar infinito.

–Al capitán no le va a hacer ninguna gracia perderse el juicio.

–Aún le pasa poco por andar por ahí de parranda con el príncipe.

Risas.

–He oído que va a volver a Rifthold de inmediato.

–¿Y para qué? El juicio se celebra mañana. Ni siquiera llegará a tiempo de presenciar la ejecución.

–¿Crees que de verdad es Candy White?

–No parece mayor que mi hija.

–Mejor no decírselo a nadie. El rey dijo que nos desollaría vivos si se nos escapaba una sola palabra.

–Cuesta creer que sea ella. ¿Has visto la lista de víctimas? No se acaba nunca.

–Yo creo que necesitaban un chivo expiatorio para cargarle la muerte de Jayne. Seguramente cogieron a esta pobre chica para hacerla pasar por ella.

Risotadas.

–Al rey le trae sin cuidado, ¿verdad? Y si se empeña en guardar silencio, que se fastidie, aunque sea inocente.

–Yo no creo que sea Candy White.

–He oído decir que tanto el juicio como la ejecución serán privados, porque el rey no quiere que nadie sepa quién es en realidad.

–El rey se las pinta solo para negar a todo el mundo la posibilidad de mirar.

–Me pregunto si la colgarán o la decapitarán.

_Continuara…_


	13. Chapter 13

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL IMPERIO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

Capitulo 12.

El mundo se convirtió en una serie de imágenes aisladas. Mazmorras, heno podrido, piedras frías contra la mejilla, conversaciones de los guardias, pan con queso, agua. De repente, entraron dos de los guardias.

La apuntaban con sendas ballestas, las manos prestas para coger las espadas en caso de ser necesario.

Sin que Candy supiera cómo, habían transcurrido dos días. Le arrojaron un trapo y un cubo de agua.

Tenía que lavarse para el juicio, le dijeron. La asesina obedeció. Ni siquiera se retorció cuando le cambiaron los grilletes de las manos y los pies para que pudiera caminar. La llevaron por un pasillo oscuro y frío en el que resonaban gemidos distantes y luego la obligaron a subir unas escaleras. La luz del sol se coló por los barrotes de un ventanuco –dura, cegadora– cuando siguieron subiendo. Por fin llegaron a una sala de piedra y madera pulida.

Candy agradeció la superficie lisa de la silla de madera. Aún le dolía la cabeza y las zonas donde los hombres de Farran la habían golpeado.

La sala era grande, pero tenía pocos muebles. A ella la habían empujado a una silla situada en medio de la estancia, a buena distancia de la enorme mesa del fondo, tras la cual aguardaban doce hombres sentados de cara a ella.

A Candy le daba igual quiénes fueran o lo que hicieran allí. Sin embargo, notaba sus ojos puestos en ella. La sala al completo –los hombres sentados a la mesa y las docenas de guardias– la estaba mirando.

Ahorcada o decapitada. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

No tenía sentido tratar de escapar. Ya no.

Lo merecía. Por más razones de las que era capaz de enumerar. No debería haberse dejado convencer por Anthony cuando insistió en liquidar a Farran él solo. Ella tenía la culpa de todo lo sucedido desde el día que había llegado a la bahía de la Calavera y había decidido tomar sus propias decisiones.

Una pequeña puerta se abrió al fondo de la sala y los hombres sentados a la mesa se levantaron.

Unas grandes botas avanzaron a paso vivo. Los guardias se irguieron y saludaron.

El rey de Adarlan había entrado en la sala.

Candy no pensaba mirarlo. Que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Si lo miraba a los ojos, aquella mínima tranquilidad que la asesina lograba aparentar se haría trizas. Mejor no sentir nada que encogerse ante él, ante el carnicero que tanta destrucción había causado en Erilea. Mejor irse a la tumba aturdida y adormilada que suplicando.

La asesina oyó que arrastraban la silla del centro de la mesa. Los hombres que rodeaban al rey aguardaron a que el monarca se sentara para hacer lo propio.

A continuación, silencio.

El suelo de madera brillaba tanto que Candy veía el reflejo del candelabro de hierro que pendía en lo alto de la sala.

Una risa grave, como hueso contra roca. Aun sin mirarlo, advertía su enorme envergadura; proyectaba sombras a su alrededor.

–Hasta ahora, no había dado crédito a los rumores –empezó a decir el rey–, pero parece ser que los guardias no mentían acerca de tu edad.

Candy sintió un leve impulso de taparse los oídos, de cerrar el paso a lo que la espantosa voz despertaba en el fondo de su mente.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?

La asesina no respondió. Anthony estaba muerto. Nada de lo que hiciera –ni luchar, ni siquiera montar en cólera– cambiaría aquello.

–¿Te ha dejado muda Rourke Farran o solo estás siendo obstinada?

Farran, mirándola con lascivia, sonreía con tanta crueldad que Candy se sintió impotente ante él.

–Muy bien, pues –declaró el rey. Se oyó un ruido de papeles, el único sonido en la quietud sepulcral de la sala–. ¿Niegas ser Candy White? Si no hablas, interpretaremos tu silencio como un asentimiento, niña.

Ella no abrió la boca.

–En ese caso, proceded a leer los cargos, concejal Rensel.

Una voz masculina carraspeó.

–Candy White, se te acusa de las muertes de las siguientes personas…

El concejal empezó a leer la lista de todas las víctimas de Candy. La historia brutal de una chica que ya no existía. Arobynn siempre se había encargado de hacer público su trabajo. Se aseguraba de que corriera la voz por canales secretos cada vez que una nueva víctima sucumbía a manos de Candy White. Y ahora, precisamente aquello que le había valido el título de asesina de Adarlan sería su condena. Cuando hubo terminado, el hombre dijo:

–¿Niegas alguno de los cargos?

Candy apenas si respiraba.

–Niña –le advirtió el concejal con cierta estridencia–, interpretaremos tu silencio como una admisión. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella no se molestó en asentir. De todos modos, todo había terminado.

–En ese caso, el caso está visto para sentencia –gruñó el rey.

Se oyó un murmullo, más ruido de papel y una tos. El reflejo del suelo parpadeó. Los guardias estaban pendientes de ella, con las espadas en ristre.

Unos pasos avanzaron de repente hacia Candy desde la mesa del fondo, y la asesina oyó un ruido como de espadas que se alzaban. Reconoció las pisadas antes incluso de que el rey llegara hasta ella.

–Mírame.

Ella no levantó los ojos de las botas del rey.

–Mírame.

Qué importaba. Él había causado ya tanta destrucción en Erilea… Había destruido partes de ella misma sin saberlo siquiera.

–Mírame.

Candy levantó la cabeza y miró al rey de Adarlan.

Palideció. Aquellos ojos negros parecían dispuestos a devorar el mundo. Las facciones del rey eran duras, curtidas. Una espada le colgaba del cinto; el arma cuyo nombre todo el mundo conocía. Lucía una túnica exquisita y una capa de pieles. No llevaba corona.

La asesina quería marcharse. Tenía que salir de aquella habitación, alejarse de él.

_Aléjate_.

–¿Algún último deseo antes de que dicte sentencia? –preguntó el rey de Adarlan, cuyos ojos seguían abrasando cualquier defensa que ella pudiera interponer.

Candy aún podía oler el humo que había asfixiado hasta el último palmo de Erilea nueve años atrás, aún notaba el hedor de la carne quemada y oía los inútiles gritos mientras el rey y sus ejércitos sofocaban hasta el último brote de resistencia, cualquier vestigio de magia. Daba igual lo que le hubiera enseñado Arobynn; Candy llevaba impresos en la sangre los recuerdos de aquellas últimas semanas previas a la caída definitiva de Terrasen. De modo que se limitó a mirarlo.

Al ver que la acusada no respondía, el rey se dio media vuelta y volvió a la mesa.

Candy tenía que marcharse. Para siempre. Un fuego absurdo ardió en su interior y la convirtió –solo por un instante– en la chica que fuera una vez.

–Tengo uno –dijo con la voz ronca por falta de uso.

El rey se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa perversa y salvaje.

–Que sea rápido.

Era un desafío, no una súplica. El consejo del rey y los guardias se revolvieron inquietos. Se oyeron murmullos.

El rey entornó los ojos una pizca y, cuando sonrió, Candy pensó que no había visto jamás un gesto tan espantoso.

–¿Sí? –preguntó a la vez que se volvía del todo hacia ella.

Aquel estúpido fuego se apagó.

–Si lo que deseas es una muerte rápida, Candy White, no te daré ese gusto. No hasta que hayas sufrido cuanto mereces.

El mundo hacía equilibrios en el filo de un cuchillo, a punto de resbalar hacia un lado.

–Candy White, te condeno al equivalente a nueve vidas de trabajos forzados en las minas de sal de Endovier.

Candy sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Los concejales se miraron entre sí. Saltaba a la vista que aquella posibilidad no entraba en sus planes.

–Serás enviada allí con órdenes de que te mantengan con vida el máximo tiempo posible; de ese modo tendrás ocasión de disfrutar de una agonía a tu medida.

Endovier.

El rey se dio media vuelta.

Endovier.

Se oyó un revoloteo, y el rey ladró la orden de que se la llevaran en el primer carro que saliese de la ciudad. De inmediato varias manos la prendieron y otras tantas ballestas la apuntaron mientras la sacaban de la sala medio a rastras.

Endovier.

La encerraron en las mazmorras durante varios minutos u horas, un día entero quizás. Luego acudieron a buscarla otros guardias, que la condujeron escaleras arriba hasta la luz cegadora del sol.

Endovier.

Nuevos grilletes, cerrados a martillazos. El tenebroso interior de un carro de prisioneros. El chirrido de varios cerrojos, la sacudida de los caballos que echaban a andar, los cascos de los muchos caballos que rodeaban el carro.

A través del ventanuco de la puerta, Candy vio la ciudad, las calles que tan bien conocía, los transeúntes que echaban un vistazo al carro de prisioneros y a la escolta montada, sin pararse a pensar quién podía viajar en el interior. La cúpula dorada del Teatro Real a lo lejos, el aroma salobre de la brisa del río Avery, los tejados color esmeralda y las piedras blancas de los edificios.

Todo iba quedando atrás, tan deprisa…

Pasaron junto al castillo de los asesinos, donde Candy se había entrenado, había sangrado y había perdido tantas cosas; el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de Anthony, esperando a que ella lo enterrara.

Candy había jugado y había perdido.

Llegaron a los altos muros de alabastro de la ciudad, a las puertas abiertas de par en par para ceder el paso al gran grupo.

Mientras dejaba atrás la capital, Candy White se dejó caer en un rincón del carro y ya no se levantó.

Encaramados a uno de los tejados color esmeralda de Rifthold, Rourke Farran y Arobynn Hamel miraban cómo el carro de prisioneros era escoltado al exterior de la ciudad. Una brisa gélida se levantó desde el Avery y les revolvió el cabello.

–A Endovier pues –musitó Farran, aún con los ojos negros fijos en el carro–. Un sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos. Pensaba que tenías pensado salvarla de la decapitación en el último momento.

El rey de los asesinos guardó silencio.

–¿No vas a perseguir el carro?

–Salta a la vista que no –repuso Arobynn mirando de reojo al nuevo señor del crimen de Rifthold. En aquel mismo tejado se habían encontrado por primera vez Farran y el rey de los asesinos. Farran estaba espiando a una de las amantes de Jayne mientras que Arobynn… Bueno, Farran no había llegado a saber qué hacía Arobynn merodeando por los tejados de Rifthold en mitad de la noche.

–Tus hombres y tu podrías liberarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –siguió diciendo Rourke–. Atacar un carro de prisioneros es una maniobra mucho más segura que la que tengas planeada. Sin embargo, reconozco que… la idea de que la envíen a Endovier me parece mucho más sugerente.

–Si quisiera conocer tu opinión, Farran, te la habría pedido.

El otro sonrió con languidez.

–A partir de ahora deberías medir vuestras palabras cuando te dirijas a mí.

–Y tu deberíais tener en cuenta quién te ha facilitado la corona.

Farran rio por lo bajo. Se hizo un largo silencio.

–Si querías que sufriera, deberíais haberla dejado a mi cuidado. Te habría suplicado que la rescatases en cuestión de minutos. Habría sido una experiencia exquisita.

Arobynn negó con la cabeza.

–Fuera cual fuese la cloaca en la que te criaste, Farran, debió de ser un infierno incomparable.

Farran escudriñó a su nuevo aliado con ojos chispeantes.

–No tienes ni idea –otro momento de silencio y añadió–: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La atención de Arobynn volvió al carro, apenas un punto en las colinas onduladas que se erguían sobre Rifthold.

–Porque no me gusta compartir mis pertenencias –respondió sencillamente.

_Continuara…_

_Hola!_

_Aprovecho para desearles los mejor y que se hayan divertido mucho en estas fiestas junto a los que más quieren._

_Y ahora…_

_Argg… ¡como odio a Arobynn! ¿Alguien también le dan ganas de golpearlo?_

_Espero que algún día pueda darle su merecido…_

_Díganme ¿Qué esperan para Corona de Medianoche? _


	14. Chapter 14

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL IMPERIO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

**Después.**

Candy llevaba dos días en el carro, viendo cómo la luz se desplazaba y bailaba en las paredes. Solo se alejaba del rincón el tiempo necesario para aliviarse o para coger la comida que le arrojaban.

Había creído que podía amar a Anthony y no pagar un precio a cambio. «Todo tiene un precio», le había dicho el mercader de seda de araña allá en el desierto Rojo. Cuánta razón tenía.

Los rayos del sol volvieron a filtrarse en el vehículo, inundándolo de luz tenue. El viaje a las minas de sal de Endovier duraba dos semanas, y cada kilómetro los alejaba más y más en dirección norte, hacia un clima más frío.

Cuando Candy se quedaba dormida, un sueño inquieto en el que las pesadillas y la realidad se alternaban y a veces se confundían, a menudo la despertaban los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo. Los guardias no le ofrecieron protección alguna contra el helor.

Dos semanas en aquel carro oscuro y apestoso, con las luces y las sombras por toda compañía, y el silencio que la envolvía. Dos semanas, y luego Endovier.

Separó la cabeza del lateral del carro.

El miedo creciente hacia titilar el silencio.

Nadie sobrevivía a Endovier. Casi ningún prisionero aguantaba más de un mes. Era un campo de exterminio.

El temblor se apoderó de sus dedos entumecidos. Recogió las piernas contra el pecho y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas.

Las luces y las sombras seguían jugando en la pared.

Unos susurros nerviosos, el crujido de unos pasos sobre la hierba seca, la luz de la luna brillando a través del ventanuco.

Candy no sabía por qué se había despertado ni cómo había llegado a la minúscula ventana enrejada con las piernas agarrotadas y temblorosas por falta de uso.

Los guardias se habían reunido al borde del claro en el que habían acampado para pasar la noche y miraban en dirección a la espesura. Se habían internado en el bosque Oakwald en algún momento del primer día. A partir de ese instante no encontrarían nada salvo árboles y más árboles a lo largo de su travesía hacia el norte.

La luna iluminaba la niebla que se arremolinaba en el frondoso territorio y los árboles proyectaban largas sombras como espectros al acecho.

Y allí –plantado entre una maraña de espinos– había un ciervo blanco.

Candy se quedó sin aliento.

Se aferró a los barrotes del ventanuco mientras la criatura los miraba. Los enormes cuernos parecían brillar a la luz de la luna como una corona hecha de marfil.

–Dioses del cielo –susurró uno de los guardias.

La gran cabeza del ciervo se volvió ligeramente; hacia el carro, hacia el ventanuco.

El señor del norte.

«Para que las gentes de Terrasen encuentren siempre el camino a casa», le había dicho Candy a Patty en cierta ocasión, mientras ambas yacían bajo un manto de estrellas y reseguían la constelación del ciervo. «Para que puedan mirar al cielo, estén donde estén, y sepan que Terrasen sigue ahí.»

Nubecillas de aire cálido brotaban del hocico del ciervo y se enroscaban en el aire gélido.

Candy inclinó la cabeza sin separar los ojos del animal. La constelación jamás había dejado de mirarla a lo largo de todos aquellos años.

«Para que las gentes de Terrasen encuentren siempre el camino a casa…»

Una grieta en el silencio; un espacio que se ensanchaba más y más mientras los ojos insondables del ciervo permanecían fijos en ella.

El destello de un mundo destruido mucho tiempo atrás, de un reino en ruinas. El ciervo no debería estar ahí, no en pleno Adarlan ni tan lejos de su hogar. ¿Cómo había conseguido burlar a los cazadores que, hacía nueve años, habían recorrido el bosque de acá para allá cuando el rey había ordenado que todos los ciervos sagrados de Terrasen fueran sacrificados?

Y sin embargo allí estaba, como una almenara a la luz de la luna.

Allí estaba.

Y ella también.

Candy notó el calor de las lágrimas antes de darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Luego oyó el inconfundible gemido de los arcos al tensarse.

El ciervo, el señor del norte, la almenara, no se movió.

–¡Corre!

El grito ronco surgió de la garganta de la asesina e hizo trizas el silencio.

El ciervo seguía mirándola.

Candy golpeó el costado del carro.

–¡Corre, maldita sea!

Entonces el animal se dio media vuelta y echó a correr como un rayo de luz blanca que zigzaguease entre los árboles.

El tañido de las cuerdas, el silbido de las flechas… Todos los guardias fallaron el disparo.

Los hombres maldijeron y el carro se agitó cuando uno de ellos lo golpeó frustrado. Candy se alejó de la ventana y retrocedió más y más hasta que chocó con el fondo y cayó de rodillas.

El silencio había desaparecido. En su ausencia, Candy notó el latido del tormento que le recorría las piernas, el dolor de las heridas que los hombres de Farran le habían infligido, el escozor de las muñecas y los tobillos en carne viva, allá donde los grilletes los ceñían. Y percibió un vacío infinito en el espacio que Anthony solía ocupar.

La llevaban a Endovier; iba a convertirse en una esclava de las minas de sal.

El miedo, atroz y helado, se abatió sobre ella.

_Continuara…_


	15. Chapter 15

(La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi)

LA ASESINA EN EL IMPERIO.

Una micronovela de

Trono de Cristal

**Principio.**

Candy White supo que se estaba acercando a las minas de sal cuando, dos semanas más tarde, los árboles de Oakland cedieron el paso a un terreno gris e irregular, y divisó escabrosas montañas contra el cielo. Llevaba tendida en el suelo desde el alba y ya había vomitado una vez. No conseguía reunir las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse.

Sonidos a lo lejos… Gritos y el chasquido casi inaudible del látigo.

Endovier.

No estaba preparada.

La luz se hizo más intensa cuando dejaron los árboles atrás. Se alegraba de que Anthony no estuviera allí para verla en aquel estado.

Candy emitió un sollozo tan violento que tuvo que apretarse el puño contra la boca para evitar que la oyeran.

Jamás estaría lista, ni para Endovier ni para la vida sin Anthony.

Una brisa se coló en el vagón y refrescó los hedores de las dos semanas pasadas. Candy dejó de temblar durante el lapso de un suspiro. Conocía aquella brisa.

Conocía el helor que transportaba, el aroma a pino y a nieve, conocía las montañas de donde procedía.

Una brisa del norte, un viento de Terrasen.

Tenía que levantarse.

Pinos, nieve y veranos dorados y lánguidos… Una ciudad de luz y música a la sombra de las montañas Staghorn. Tenía que levantarse o estaría acabada antes siquiera de entrar en Endovier.

El carro aminoró la marcha mientras rebotaba contra el tosco terreno. Un látigo chasqueó.

–Me llamo Candy White… –susurró mirando al suelo, pero los labios le temblaban tanto que no pudo continuar.

En alguna parte, alguien empezó a gritar. Por el cambio de luz, supo que se estaban acercando a lo que debía de ser una inmensa muralla.

–Me llamo Candy White… –volvió a empezar. Resolló entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

La brisa mudó en viento. Candy cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire se llevara las cenizas de aquel mundo muerto; de aquella chica extinguida. Y luego no quedó nada salvo algo nuevo, algo incandescente, recién forjado.

Candy abrió los ojos.

Entraría en Endovier. Iría al infierno. Y no se derrumbaría.

Apoyó las palmas de las manos en el suelo y colocó los pies debajo del cuerpo.

Seguía respirando. Había sobrevivido a la muerte de Anthony y se había librado de ser ejecutada por el rey. Sobreviviría a aquello.

Candy se levantó, se volvió hacia la ventana y miró directamente el gigantesco muro de piedra que se erguía justo ante ellos.

Se guardaría a Anthony en el corazón, una luz brillante que sacaría cada vez que las tinieblas la invadieran. Entonces recordaría cómo era sentirse amada, cuando el mundo no albergaba nada más que una gran posibilidad. No importaba lo que le hicieran, jamás le podrían arrebatar aquello.

No se rendiría.

Y algún día… Algún día, aunque le costara el último aliento, averiguaría quién la había traicionado. A ella. Y a Anthony. Candy se enjugó las lágrimas mientras el carro se internaba en la sombra del túnel que cruzaba la muralla. Latigazos, gritos y el repicar de las cadenas. Candy se puso alerta mientras empezaba a asimilar todos los detalles.

Irguió los hombros. Enderezó la espalda.

–**Me llamo Candy White** –susurró– **y no tengo miedo.**

El carro cruzó el muro y se detuvo.

Candy levantó la cabeza.

Descorrieron los cerrojos y la puerta se abrió. Una luz gris inundó aquel espacio cerrado. Los guardias la prendieron, meras sombras contra el resplandor. Candy dejó que la cogieran, que la sacaran del carro.

_**No tengo miedo.**_

Candy White levantó la barbilla y se internó en las minas de sal de Endovier.

_Si quieres saber más sobre Candy White,_

_la asesina de Endovier, no te pierdas:_

**_Trono de Cristal_**

_Un corazón de hielo. Una voluntad de hierro._

_Conoce a la asesina._

_Hola!_

_Antes que nada gracias por haber leído..._

_Guest: yo también quisiera lo mismo y que el burro no tenga piedad de el xD como me gustaría tener su cuello entre mis manos y arrg... yo también sufrí mucho cuando le iba a decir y sin embargo ella no escucho T.T_

_stef: me alegra que te haya encantado, gracias por haber leído! me ha emocionado mucho tu review :)_

_Laura GrandChester: si Corona de Medianoche es el segundo libro. Saludos_

_Bueno ahora que he terminado aquí quiero hablarles un poco de lo que sigue ;)_

_Ahora que ya han leido:_

**#01 - La Asesina y el Señor de los Piratas ** s/9747115/1/La-Asesina-y-el-Se%C3%B1or-de-los-Piratas_  
_

**#02 - La Asesina en el Desierto ** s/9855208/1/La-Asesina-en-el-Desierto

**#03 - La Asesina en el Submundo ** s/9975503/1/La-Asesina-en-el-Submundo

**#04 - La Asesina en el Imperio ** s/9982875/1/La-Asesina-en-el-Imperio

**#1 - Trono de Cristal ** s/9324923/1/Trono-de-Cristal

La historia continua y permitirme tener el honor de informarles que ya tengo en mis manos en español

**#2 - Corona de Medianoche**

Donde nuestra querida asesina se adentra en una nueva aventura, que está bastante interesante, Aventura, Acción, Drama, Fantasía y lo que no puede faltar Romance a su manera. jeje

Espero que me puedan acompañar en el segundo libro!

UN SALUDOTE Y NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS.


End file.
